True daughter of Skyrim
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: When Eira Wolfsoul returned to Skyrim to find some peace and quiet, she discovers fate had different plans for her, turning her life upside down. She is forced into situations she never thought she'd have to face and has to walk paths she would never have walked before in an effort to keep her loved ones safe.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] This is to be my first multi-chapter fanfic based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. I have been working on this for quite some time and have the main storyline all planned out. My in-game experiences will have some influence and only time can tell how this story will develop. I have previously written a few one-shots starring the main character, Eira Wolfsoul. My one-shot "Innocent" was written to create a little more background story for my character. The others ("Take me to jail, I submit!" and "Stop right there criminal scum!") take place at a later stage in the game. I wanted to dig into the Dragonborn's past, fill in some blanks and find out why she made certain choices or joined certain factions (why would the Dragonborn join a guild of thieves?) I hope to keep this story as lore-friendly as possible. Any important information you need to know along the way, I'll explain in an [INFO] at the beginning of a new chapter. Finally, I hope to update on a weekly basis, but I can make no promises.  
**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything related to it, that honour goes to Bethesda. Eira Wolfsoul however is my original character and she belongs to me. I write this story for fun and to satisfy my own overactive imagination, no profit is being made.**

**[INFO] A matter considering time in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Based on in-game information (mainly Ralof mentioning to Gerdur that the ambush happend two days ago), I took some liberties with the timescale. Basicly 1 Skyrim hour equals 4 hours in this story.**

**True daughter of Skyrim**

**Summary:**

With the Emperor's letter of approval in her pocket, Eira Wolfsoul, prominent member of the Bravil Fighters Guild, set out to return to Skyrim, her homeland. All she wanted was some semblance of peace, perhaps become a member of the Companions. Fate however has other plans for her, throwing one twist after another her way.

* * *

**Chapter 1. Ambushes are just as unexpected as escapes**

The road was silent except for the sound of hooves and the soft murmur of soldiers making small talk. They had made could time and would reach Darkwater Crossing soon. Ulfric would speak with his informant, discuss matters with Anneke Crag-Jumper and be on his way back to Windhelm before the day was over. The Jarl's housecarl Galmar Stone-Fist had been against the Jarl's going, saying both the informant and Anneke could just come to the palace in Windhelm, but Ulfric was going stir-crazy and needed to get out of the palace. Ordering a grumbling Galmar to stay behind to run things should anything happen to him, the Jarl left with a select few guards.

The relative silence was broken by the shrill cry of a horse in pain. The panicked animal threw off his rider and ran. Before anyone could react the other horses cried out too, one throwing his rider off too and following it's comrade, the others crumbling to the ground death. Ulfric and his men quickly got back to their feet, weapons drawn and ready to attack whoever had fired the arrows that struck their horses. They were shocked by the large number of Imperials that came out of hiding. Some had their bows drawn, arrows aimed at them, others held their swords at the ready. Ulfric's eyes scanned his surroundings quickly, _'too many'_ he thought and resigning himself to this unexpected fate ordered his men to lower their weapons.

Ulfric hated giving the command, he knew his guards wanted to fight for him, for their cause, but they were greatly outnumbered and to fight now would only result in their untimely deaths. They would all gladly give their lives if it meant Skyrim would be free of the Empire and more importantly the Thalmor, but he would not allow them to die needlessly. If they surrendered now they would live perhaps long enough to escape or at the very least his men would be imprisoned until the war was settled. He thought to use the Voice, but knew that too would not be enough to win this battle. No, they would simply have to bide their time and suffer the indignity of capture. Besides, Ulfric was almost certain his time had not yet come. How he knew this, he did not know, but he felt as though something would happen, something big. And so, keeping his shoulders straight and his head held high Ulfric allowed the Imperials to bind and gag him.

Ulfric watched as his guards, four men and one woman, were bound and directed into two carts, they were good people. He did not know all of them personally, but he hoped they would all live to see another day. Three men and the woman were pushed onto one cart, the last soldier was pushed onto the second cart, before Ulfric himself was also pushed onto the second cart. The Imperial soldiers took their places surrounding the two carts and they headed off towards the South.

* * *

Several hours later they had crossed the bridge South-East of Lake Geir and past the road East to Riften when they stopped at what was obviously an Imperial Camp. Another, equally large battalion of soldiers, led by General Tullius awaited their arrival. "General Tullius Sir, we've captured the rebel leader!" the legate leading the ambush greeted the Imperial general. "Well done men", Tullius complimented "rest up, we leave at first light". The general then turned to his own battalion "guard them well, do not let them escape!" With that the soldiers from the ambush took their leave, finding places to rest, while the new battalion took up positions to guard Ulfric and his men.

Knowing there would be no escape that night, Ulfric allowed himself to doze. "Throw the horse thief on a cart and let's be off!" It was the Legate's voice that woke him from his slumber. The sun was only just rising. A thin, dirty man in rags was pushed onto Ulfric's cart and moments later they were on the move again, once more accompanied by the soldiers from the ambush and with the addition of General Tullius and the horse thief.

* * *

They had reached Falkreath Hold somewhere around 8 hours ago, if Ulfric's reading of the sun's position was correct, and were now nearing The Pale Pass, Ulfric noted. _'Probably want to parade me in front of the Emperor'_, Ulfric thought sourly. _'There are too many guards, there's no way we can escape and the closer we'll get to Cyrodiil, the smaller our chances will be'_. Ulfric was brought out of his reverie by the sound of swords being unsheathed and bows being drawn. There were two dull thuds, followed by swords being sheathed and bows being unstrung. "Exchange her clothes for prison rags, Stormcloak scum shouldn't be wearing niceties" Tullius ordered. Ulfric growled behind his gag, _'if they captured another Stormcloak, she'd be wearing armour, not fancy clothes, besides there was no reason for a lone Stormcloak to wander around Falkreath Hold'_.

Moments later a young woman was thrown rather forcefully onto the cart. Ulfric glared at the Imperial who manhandled the woman. "She's not a Stormcloak!" the other Stormcloak on Ulfric's cart said. "It doesn't matter who or what she is", General Tullius said from atop his horse. "Of course it matters! She's innocent!" one of the soldiers from the other cart tried. "Not likely" was Tullius' reply. "The Thalmor ordered her death". Ulfric's eyes widened slightly, _'the Thalmor? What could such a young woman possibly have done to warrant a death sentence from them?'_. He watched as Ralof attempted to seat the woman slightly more comfortably, before ripping a piece of cloth from his cuirass to gently dab at the bleeding wound on her head. Whoever hit her, had done so excessively hard. The horse thief watched her intently, obviously impressed by the curves revealed by the rough spun tunic she was forced into, a fierce glare from Ulfric and an elbow jabbed into his side by Ralof turned his lecherous gaze away.

* * *

Eyes opened slowly to a blurry sight, no doubt a result of whatever caused the throbbing headache. A hand attempted to reach up to feel if there were any injuries to explain the ache, only to find both wrists tightly bound with rough rope. _'Well that explains the burning wrists'_ came the wry thought. She was sitting, in a carriage if the feeling of movement and the sound of hooves were any indication. As her sight cleared somewhat she noticed the red and brown leathers of the man driving the cart _'an Imperial then. What happened?' _As her senses slowly returned to her she noticed the scratchy feel of rough cloth against her skin, not the feeling she was used to. _'Someone redressed me from my travel clothes to this rough spun tunic! They better not have done anything else while doing so'_ she thought sourly.

"Hey, you're finally awake" a strong male voice cut into her souring thoughts. She looked up, her sight now fully cleared revealed a blond Nord man dressed in blue armour _'a soldier by the looks of it'_. He had friendly, clear blue eyes, a short boxed beard and bulging muscles. "You were captured trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there". Not sure of the strength of her voice, she simply nodded, an action her head did not agree with, before turning to the thief the blond Nord had indicated. A scrawny looking man in the same rough spun tunic as hers, with deep blue eyes and dark hair. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell" he said before turning to her. "You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

The blond Nord addressed him and conversation between the two men continued as she discretely looked over the last man in the cart, another strong built Nord sitting next to her, wearing much fancier armour and a fur cloak. He too had blond hair and a short boxed beard and his eyes she believed were green. Oddly he was the only one that was gagged. _'Someone of importance, a general perhaps?'_ she wondered. "And what's with him huh?" scrawny guy asked. "Watch your tongue!" Blond Nord's voice "You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" She allowed herself a small smile _'so I was right about him being someone of importance, I wonder why they captured him'_. Her question was answered by scrawny guy "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion".

'_Well that wasn't good'_, she thought. _'How did I get myself into this situation?'_ Her parents had taken her to Cyrodiil years ago, when she was but a child. Her da was offered a better job there and they had taken the opportunity in hopes of a better life. Now that both had passed away there was little left for her in Cyrodiil and so she decided to return home. She had heard rumours of a rebellion but thought little of it. She remembered clearly now, she ran into the Imperials shortly after crossing the border. They did not ask questions and did not give her the chance to explain her purpose either. They just knocked her lights out before she had gotten over the shock of being suddenly surrounded by soldiers with their weapons drawn and aimed at her. _'Probably think I'm a rebel or that I wished to join the rebels. Well damn, talk about wrong place, wrong time!'_ she thought.

"This is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here" blond Nord said. _'So this is where I grew up, ironic that I should die here, for die I most likely would. She didn't remember much of her childhood, but Helgen looked pleasant enough, if you weren't headed for the executioner'_ she thought sarcastically. The carriage had stopped now and they were all getting out. She felt strangely calm as she stood before two imperial soldiers, a brown haired Nord man in leather armour holding a thin book and quill and an Imperial woman wearing armour made of a combination of steel and leather. Ulfric Stormcloak was called out first and made his way to the block proudly. Ralof of Riverwood was the next name on the list and the blond Nord followed his leader to the block. Then Lokir of Rorikstead, the thief stepped forward panicked "No I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" he babbled before he started running. The woman's "Halt!" did not stop his flight so the archers shot him down swiftly. "Anyone else feel like running?" the woman asked annoyed as both she and the man with the quill turned to her.

"Wait", quill guy said, "you there, step forward", she did so slowly. "Who are you?" he asked as he looked her over. "Eira Wolfsoul" she answered softly. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman" he said as he scribbled something in his book. "Captain, what should we do? She's not on the list" he asked the woman next to him. "Forget the list, she goes to the block" was the bitch's answer. "I have an Imperial edict from the Emperor, allowing me to cross the border", Eira said, eyes narrowed. The Captain looked her over, "very well, show me then", she said. "It was in my pocket, the soldiers must have taken it when they exchanged my clothes!" The Captain scoffed, "nice try prisoner. Send her to the block!" "By your orders Captain" quill guy said before turning to her again looking a little guilty "I'm sorry, at least you'll die here, in your homeland. Follow the Captain prisoner". And so she did, joining the other prisoners at the block.

After a short speech from a scrawny looking Imperial who must have been in charge there was a loud roar up in the sky. Everyone looked up confused, but there was nothing to be seen. "What was that?" someone asked. "It's nothing, carry on!" scrawny Imperial said. "Yes General Tullius" the Captain answered before telling the priestess to give us our last rights. _'So that's General Tullius huh, doesn't look like much to me. A man like Ulfric Stormcloak definitely inspires more confidence and respect'_, Eira thought as the priestess began her blessing. "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with" a redheaded Nord male spoke gruffly as he stepped forward. "Come on I haven't got all morning!" he said and Eira couldn't help the little smile at his impatience and seeming fearlessness. _'Well that's one way to take control of something that's out of your hands'_.

"Next, the Nord in the rags" the Captain called out, just as there was another roar in the sky. "There it is again, did you hear that?" quill guy asked a little worried. The Captain would have no delays though and so quill guy turned to her once more "to the block prisoner, nice and easy". Eira resigned herself to her fate and stepped forward slowly, head held high. She dropped to her knees before the block and tried not to think or inhale the scent of blood as she laid her head on the block. Just as the headsman raised his axe she saw an enormous black creature flying towards them to land upon the tower behind the headsman. "DRAGON!" a woman shouted.

There was a lot of noise, her eyes clouded with sand thrown up by the creatures enormous wings. As she tried to get her bearings there was that blond Nord's voice again _'Ralof'_ she thought. "Come on, the Gods won't give us another chance!" Eira scrambled to her feet and ran after him, into a nearby tower. Ulfric and some other soldiers were already there. "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Ralof asked. "Legends don't burn down villages" the Jarl rumbled. _'By the nine! That voice!' _Eira thought.

"WE NEED TO MOVE, NOW!" the Jarl roared and Eira obeyed, following Ralof up the stairs. They jumped back as the dragon's head burst through the tower's wall and breathed fire, narrowly missing them. The moment he was gone they raced back up and looked out. Ralof pointed to a burned down building. "See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" he said. When she hesitated he added "Go! We'll follow when we can!" Eira nodded firmly now, swallowed and jumped. She felt a jolt of pain in her calves as she landed, but nothing serious so she pushed on.

Outside she ran into quill guy who coaxed a young boy to his side just in time before the dragon landed where he had been standing. "Still alive prisoner? Stay close to me if you want to stay that way!" he called out to her, before ordering a man to take care of the boy. "Gods guide you Hadvar" the man said as they took off. _'So that's his name'_ Eira thought idly as she followed him, not seeing Ralof and having no idea where to go from here she figured it was her best option for now. Hadvar led her through the town, dodging soldiers and attacks as they went, until they ran into Ralof again. "Ralof you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar shouted. "We're escaping Hadvar, you're not stopping us this time" Ralof answered. _'So they knew each other, interesting'_ Eira thought. Eira decided she'd rather follow a fellow prisoner then her captor so she rushed after Ralof, into the keep.

Ralof rushed to the body of a fellow soldier, Gunjar he called him, paying his respects. After he cut her loose she donned Gunjar's armour, which was a bit too large for her, but would have to do for now. She was testing his axe when they heard voices. The bitch Captain and another soldier, Eira noticed as they entered through the previously locked gate. Both she and Ralof charged from their spots on either side of the gate and made quick work of them.

Using the bitch Captain's key they made their way further into the keep. They quickly disposed of the two soldiers in the storeroom and took whatever potions they could find before pressing on. They heard the sounds of another fight further in and quickened their pace, until they reached what Ralof called out was a torture room. They quickly joined the Stormcloak in his fight with an Imperial mage and soldier. Sadly another Stormcloak had already fallen before they got joined up. Eira picked up a book, dagger and backpack from a small table when she heard Ralof's voice. "Hey, see if you can pick this lock, we might need that gold when we get out!"

Eira huffed _'does he think I'm a thief?'_ She found a lockpick set in the backpack and set to work. The lock clicked faster than she thought it would. _'Well that was easy',_ she thought as she opened the cell and took the gold and spellbook inside. _'I wonder why he had these? Shouldn't the guards have taken them when he was imprisoned?'_. "Come on", Ralof's impatient voice called out and she quickly followed after him and the other Stormcloak.

Voices betrayed the potential enemies in the cavern ahead, so they drew their weapons and proceeded cautiously. They had been right, several Imperial soldiers wandered the cavern, but between the three of them, they made quick work of the soldiers. She and Ralof moved on, while the other Stormcloak stayed behind in case Ulfric came through there. _'Ulfric'_ Eira thought _'I really hope he makes it out of here alive. It would be a shame if he doesn't, I really want to hear that voice again!'_ she shook herself at the stray thought and focussed again on the task at hand.

She followed after Ralof as he led the way. They killed a few gigantic spiders and snuck past a bear before they made it outside just in time to watch the dragon fly off. "I can't believe we made it!" Ralof said, obviously relieved. "We should head to Riverwood, my sister owns the mill there, I'm sure she'll help us out". Eira nodded and continued following him.

* * *

**[A/N] Some of the first blanks I wanted to fill in: the ambush, the horse thief and the Dragonborn, where did it happen and how does it all fit together? Hopefully I did it justice! Reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive critisism is welcome too, especially if it helps me improve my writing and/or this story! So please take a few moments to comment and make my day ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] There we go, chapter 2 of TDOS! I think it really does its name justice as you will not find any real action in this chapter. There will be some revelations though! I wanted to thank Aysu for her review and ideas and those who have added this story to their favourites or follow list! Also, I have written two one-shots detailing Ulfric's and Galmar's thoughts during the first chapter (Inner thoughts, each one-shot has its own chapter) if you're interested. They're companion pieces to this story, but not necessarily a must-read.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything related to it, that honour goes to Bethesda. Eira Wolfsoul however is my original character and she belongs to me. I write this story for fun and to satisfy my own overactive imagination, no profit is being made.**

**[INFO] A matter considering underwear in TDOS: A recent discovery in an Austrian Castle revealed 15th century lingerie consisting of rather modern looking bra's and underwear resembling a string bikini. One of the bra's that looks a lot like modern bra's is believed to be what an unknown German author called "breastbags". I believe these breastbags are best suited to my stories, considering the fact that breast bindings are meant to flatten the breasts and with the UNP body I use, Eira's breasts aren't exactly flattened, so she couldn't be using breast bindings. As there is no real word for panties of that age I've decided to stick to the common "underpants" used in descriptions of underwear of that time. (Source: BBC History Magazine).**

* * *

**True daughter of Skyrim**

**Chapter 2. The proverbial calm before the storm**

Upon reaching Riverwood, Ralof led her to the lumber mill, explaining that his sister Gerdur could probably be found working there. A blonde Nord woman looked up as they neared her. "Brother! Mara's mercy it's good to see you!" she called out to him as she stopped what she was doing and hugged her brother. "Is it safe for you to be here? We heard that Ulfric had been captured" she asked frantically. "Gerdur I'm fine", Ralof reassured his sister. "Are you hurt? What happened?" she continued, seemingly oblivious to his reassurances. Eira smiled inwardly at the woman's concern. _'I wish I had a sister or _brother'. Gerdur suddenly seemed to notice Eira, "who's this? One of your comrades?" Ralof turned to her then, a smile curving his lips "not a comrade yet, but a friend. I owe her my life, in fact". _'A little overrated probably, I'm sure he could have gotten out on his own. Still it's nice to be _valued', Eira thought idly as Gerdur looked her over. For a moment she felt awfully exposed, as though she was being judged for her worth. "Can we talk somewhere a little more private Gerdur?" Ralof asked his sister. "Of course, follow me. Hod! Come here a second!" she called out as she led the way to a little secluded place by the river.

Eira was surprised by the young boy rushing up to them. "Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" the questions came tumbling from his mouth one after the other until Gerdur stopped him with a simple "hush Frodnar" before sending him to watch the road. Hod joined them at that time asking what was going on. Ralof sat down on a large tree stump before answering "I can't remember when I last slept". Feeling pretty tired herself, Eira followed his example and sat down next to him. Ralof then informed Gerdur and Hod of the ambush and their capture, two days ago now he believed. Gerdur's anger grew when he told them the Imperials had meant to execute all of them and Eira shuddered at the reminder of how close she had come to losing her life. Gerdur's and Hod's anger turned to confusion upon hearing about the dragon and it's unexpected role in their escape. _'A dragon, that really happened didn't it? The legends are really true. I can't believe it showed up when it did, or that we made it out of there alive!'_, Eira thought, relieved that she had in fact survived the events.

Gerdur confirmed that they were indeed the first to make it to Riverwood, as far as she knew. "Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I hate to put your family in danger Gerdur, but..." Ralof was interrupted by his sister's stern "Nonsense. You and you're friend are welcome to stay here as long as you need to". She then turned to Eira again and said "any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine" and gave her a key, explaining that it was the key to her house and offering her assistance should she need it. Eira smiled at the woman and thanked her kindly for her help. Gerdur returned the smile before asking her if she could bring word of the dragon attack to the Jarl in Whiterun. "Of course" Eira agreed. She and Ralof then followed Hod to the house. _'Gerdur seems like a very nice woman, Ralof is lucky to have her for his sister. I'm glad I went with him, I don't know what I would have done had I been on my own. The Imperials took every Septim I had'._

As she followed Hod and Ralof, Eira looked around, noticing the signs for a Blacksmith and Trader to her right and the sign of an inn to her left. _'One main street, two stores, an inn and a few houses. A lumber mill, a small farm and a few houses away from the main street. Small and cosy. Just like Helgen...'_ Eira sighed. She had imagined her homecoming would be quite different. _'Maybe some old friends of father's who'd remember us. Someone to tell me of everything that happened since we moved to Cyrodiil. I brought enough Septims to buy a small, cosy little home. One ambush and a dragon and all of that is gone. Now I'm what... a fugitive? Will the Imperials continue to come after me? I don't understand why they even captured me. I had the Emperor's approval to return home! It doesn't make sense. Seeing the letter should have been enough to let me go. That Bitch Captain didn't even bother to ask the soldiers about it!'_ They reached the house before her thoughts could sour any further.

"Welcome to our humble abode" Hod said as he led them in. "Thank you for your hospitality", Eira said as she stepped inside and looked around. It was a nice sized house, to the left of the door was the kitchenette and large dining table. To the right she found a single bed, _'probably belongs to the boy Frodnar'_ she thought as she continued to peruse her surroundings. A bar and table set around the corner in the middle and a double bed flanked by end tables on the far end of the room. _'I wonder where the washroom is'_ Eira wondered. She didn't feel comfortable asking the men who had already sat down with a bottle of Nord Mead, so she told Ralof she was going for a walk around the village to clear her head. "Be careful" he said before continuing his conversation with Hod.

Eira made her way back to the mill, ignoring the looks she got from the townspeople _'I must look quite a mess, wearing armour that doesn't quite fit, covered in blood and gore'_ she thought. It wasn't long before she found Gerdur and quickly walked up to her. "Gerdur?" she asked. The woman turned with a smile "let me guess, you wish to bathe?" Eira smiled at the woman's understanding and followed her as she led the way back to the house. They ran into a Bosmer and Nord on the way and Gerdur asked the men if they could fill some buckets with water from the river and bring them to her house. The men nodded, glad to be of help. Gerdur led her around her house to a small building at the side of the house. "This is the bathing chamber, Faendal and Sven will bring some water for you shortly. You'll find everything else you may need inside. I'll get you something clean to wear as well" she said. Eira nodded, thanking her and Gerdur wandered off into the village.

While she waited for the water, Eira stepped inside the chamber and was pleasantly surprised by the wooden tub. _'Wow, they have a tub! This is great, I can actually have a real bath!'_ she thought excitedly as she started the fire meant to warm the water. It wasn't long before Faendal and Sven reached the chamber, each carrying two full buckets of water. "Here you go lady" the Nord said as he set the buckets down. He picked up two more empty buckets and made his way back to the river "I'll just get you some more" he called out as he went. The Bosmer set his own buckets down as well and asked politely "do you need help heating it?" Eira smiled "no thank you, I think I can manage". The Bosmer nodded and also returned to the river with two empty buckets.

Eira set to work heating the water and filling the tub. She thanked both men when they returned with the last of the water. Just as she dumped the last of the heated water in the tub, Gerdur returned. "I got you some clothes and shoes from the trader, I hope I was right about your size" she said, handing Eira a belted tunic, long leather boots, linen breastbags and linen underpants. "Thank you, I'll pay you back for these as soon as I can" Eira offered as she took the clothes from Gerdur. "Do not worry about it, it is the least I can do for the woman who helped my brother escape from Helgen". Eira thought she noticed a mischievous glint in Gerdur's eyes as she said this _'does she think there is more between me and Ralof? Or does she want there to be more?'_ she wondered. "Enjoy your bath" Gerdur said as she left the chamber and closed the door.

After placing the items on a small table, Eira unfastened the fur bracers while kicking off her fur boots, before shrugging out of the cuirass and her underclothes. She laid them all to the side to be cleaned after her bath. She then slowly stepped into the hot water and sank down, sighing in pleasure as the hot water soothed her aching muscles. After a few moments she picked up a clean linen cloth and some lavender scented oil and began to clean herself. Scrubbing the blood and grime off her face felt immensely satisfying. She noted some small cuts and scrapes and several bruises but aside from the wound the Imperials inflicted on her head nothing major thankfully. When her body was clean she dunked her head under water to wet her hair and washed it using the same lavender scented oil.

She used a linen towel to dry herself, before dressing in the new undergarments and tunic. _'Gerdur has a good eye'_ she thought as she pulled the boots on, _'everything fits perfectly'_. Eira smiled to herself as she set about washing the cuirass and her old underclothes. When she was done she carried the newly washed items outside to hang them out to dry behind the building. She ran into Sven as she made her way back around the house. "Ah you look lovely, lady" he said with a charming smile. "I'll clean out the bath for you, so you can rest" he offered. "Oh, thank you, that's very kind of you", Eira smiled and headed inside where Hod offered her a Nord Mead. She dragged a chair over and took the bottle from him with a quiet "thanks".

It was Ralof who noticed the wound on her head, reopened because the water of her bath had softened the scab and her rigorous washing of her hair hadn't helped matters. "Your wound reopened", he said getting up from his chair, "let me have a look at that". Eira stilled as she felt his fingers gently move her wet hair aside to inspect the wound. Hod got up as well, moving behind the bar only to return with a damp cloth. "Here, clean that wound and I'll see if I can find a healing potion". Ralof took the cloth and set about cleaning the wound. Eira tried hard not to wince but the wound stung something awful! "Sorry", Ralof murmured as he continued cleaning the wound. The scent of unwashed male tickled her nose. Underneath the blood and sweat there was something decidedly masculine and appealing. _'Past the smell of blood and sweat, he smells of pine trees. It's actually quite comforting'_. Eira smiled inwardly, wondering what his reaction would be should she suddenly cuddle into him. Hod returned then with a potion and Ralof carefully dribbled some of it onto the wound. It felt quite cool and strangely warm at the same time. "There, that should do it. Just drink the rest of the potion as well and you'll be as good as new tomorrow" Ralof said, handing her the small vial. Eira obediently emptied the vial, glad that the potion didn't taste too bad.

With Eira's wound seen to, the men sat back down and picked up another bottle of mead. Conversation with the men was easy, they discussed everything from life in the village to Ralof's time with the Stormcloaks. He turned to her then "You should join us! We could use someone with your skill". Eira took another gulp from her bottle "you think so?" Ralof nodded enthusiastically "you've seen what the Imperials are capable off". She nodded "Aye, that I have. How do I go about joining the Stormcloaks?" The blond smiled, sure that she would join them. "Just head to Windhelm, Ulfric's capital city and speak to Galmar Stone-Fist, his second in command. He handles all the new recruits", he explained. "I'll think about it" Eira offered as she drank the last of her bottle.

"You look tired", Hod noted, "Why don't you take my side of the bed?" Eira turned to the lumberjack "what about you, where will you sleep?". Hod shrugged "me and Ralof will grab a bedroll, don't you worry about us men". Eira bit her bottom lip, "well if you're sure" she started but was interrupted by Ralof "go and get some rest woman, we'll be fine". Eira was touched by the kindness of these people. She placed her empty bottle on the table and nodded before getting up "Goodnight then". The men wished her goodnight and she made her way to the bed, pulled off her boots and crawled under the warm covers. Sleep claimed her almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning Eira had breakfast with Ralof. Gerdur and Hod were already at work and their son Frodnar was playing outside with his friend. They quietly enjoyed a cup of milk, some fresh buttered bread and fruits. Ralof had washed up sometime after she'd gone to bed and was wearing a simple tunic and breeches. Eira couldn't help but be a little distracted by his bulging muscles. And if it wasn't his muscles distracting her, those clear blue eyes of his were, or hi scent, the pine trees more obvious now that he was cleaned of blood and sweat. _'Sweet Dibella, am I really feeling attracted to this relative stranger? Sure we escaped Helgen together but I barely know him!'_ she thought. _'Maybe it's just been too long'._ Eira shook herself when she heard his voice "you alright? You seemed pretty far away". "I'm fine, just thinking", she answered. "What are you thinking of?" he persisted. _'Gods I can't very well tell him I'm attracted to him!'_ so instead she answered "of home and all that's happened since coming here".

"Where is your home?" Eira sighed as she lifted her cup to her lips, taking another sip before she answered his question "honestly, I don't really have a home right now. It used to be in Cyrodiil. My father was offered an important position there when I was little, so we moved, hoping to get a better life. Father was killed 7 years ago by bandits when he was on an errand for the Empire. No one would tell us exactly what happened but mother was sure the Thalmor had something to do with it". Ralof looked confused "why would she think that?"

Eira shrugged "She said there was no reason for him to run such an errand, they had other men for that. But father's superiors had insisted on him running this particular errand. Mother thought that father might have discovered something he wasn't supposed to know and that's what got him killed. She believed that either the bandits were hired by the Thalmor or the Thalmor killed him and lied about the bandits. Knowing what I know about bandits I believe she was right", she explained, sadness creeping into her voice. "How so?" Ralof inquired. "Have you ever seen or heard of bandits torturing their victims?" Ralof shook his head. "Exactly. The guards who found him brought my father home. Mother wanted to see him one last time before he was buried, so I went with her. It was obvious to both of us that he had been tortured, some of his wounds just couldn't have come from a bandit attack. They would have just killed him, taken his stuff and leave". Ralof nodded "I think you're right".

'_Why am I telling him all this? I barely know him'_ Eira thought, but she couldn't stop. It needed to come out and Ralof proofed to be a good listener. "After father died, mother just sort of withered away. She couldn't cope with the loss. She died two years later". Ralof's hand covered her own smaller, trembling one. He stayed silent a moment, giving her time to recollect herself, before he asked "what made you come to Skyrim?" Eira gave him a little smile "I was born and raised in Helgen, until we left for Cyrodiil. I stayed for a while, I liked my position in the Bravil Fighters Guild, I enjoyed my nights at the tavern with friends. But over time I just couldn't shake the feeling that mother had been right, that the Thalmor were indeed responsible for father's death, and thus indirectly for hers as well. I wanted to get away from it all, away from the memory. I just wanted to start over so I left and decided to return home. That didn't turn out as planned though". Ralof laughed "not exactly".

"So what will you do now? Where will you go?" Ralof asked her. "I'm not sure. First I'll have to go to Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the dragon attack. Then I'll probably join the Stormcloaks, that will keep me busy for a while at least and I doubt I'll have to worry about where to live. But when the war is over? I don't know, I guess I'll worry about that when the time comes". He squeezed her hand gently "It would be good to have you on our side. I'll put in a good word for you if I make it to Windhelm before you do". Eira smiled "thank you Ralof, for everything". Ralof gave her a dazzling smile, "hey, what kind of Nord would I be if I left a pretty woman to her fate?!" they both chuckled at that. _'Does he really think I'm pretty?'_ Eira wondered.

* * *

Later that morning Eira found herself wandering through the village. When she reached the Riverwood trader she decided to have a look at his wares. "Well one of us has to do something!" she heard a female voice as she entered the shop. "I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief chasing!" the Imperial behind the counter answered her. "Well what are you going to do then huh? Let's hear it!" the woman fired back. Not wanting to interrupt, Eira stayed by the door, waiting for their argument to finish. "We are done talking about this" the man answered. "Oh…" the man cleared his throat as he finally noticed her "a customer. Sorry you had to hear that" he apologized. Eira nodded and made her way further into the store.

"The Riverwood Trader is everything you need in a general store" he said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. Did something happen?" Eira asked tentatively. "Uh... yeah…" the Imperial mumbled. "We did have a bit of a… break in. We still have plenty to sell, the robbers were only after one thing. An ornament, solid gold, in the shape of a dragon's claw". _'Well that's odd'_, Eira thought, '_there's plenty things of worth in this store, why would they only take one item?'_ Eira was intrigued and so before she could think it through she offered her assistance in getting the claw back. The trader was happy to accept her help and even offered her the coin coming in from his next shipment if she succeeded. "If you're going to get those thieves, you should head to Bleak Falls Barrow, Northeast of town" he told her.

The trader reluctantly allowed the woman to lead the way until the edge of town, so Eira followed her outside. "We have to get through town and across the bridge to get to Bleak Falls Barrow. You can see it from here though, the mountain just over the buildings", she explained before leading the way. "Those thieves must be mad hiding out there. Those old crypts are filled with traps, trolls and who knows what else", she said as they made their way through town. "Oh, I'm Camilla Valerius by the way. The trader is my brother, Lucan. He's a little overprotective". Eira smiled, "I'm Eira Wolfsoul". They made it to the bridge where Camilla gave her some more directions before heading back home.

'_Okay, so now I know where to go, best get dressed for the occasion before I actually go there. Maybe I should ask Ralof if he wants to join me. Who knows what's up there'_. With that thought Eira headed back to Gerdur's house.

* * *

**[A/N] Hopefully I've given you some insight into (my take on) daily matters of life in Skyrim and Eira's thoughts and reasons. Please review and let me know what you think! Next chapter is in the process of being reviewed and edited so it should be ready for posting next weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] I bring you, chapter 3! There will be some action here. I have tried to bring out the main events without excessive repetition of quests and things we already know. Hopefully I've managed to do so ;) From here on out you'll find some changes in the Skyrim timeline. Events will still come to pass but I've messed with the timeline to allow for better story progression.**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything related to it, that honour goes to Bethesda. Eira Wolfsoul however is my original character and she belongs to me. I write this story for fun and to satisfy my own overactive imagination, no profit is being made.**

* * *

**True daughter of Skyrim**

**Chapter 3. Barrows are not for the faint of heart**

What in all of Tamriel possessed her to get the claw back for Lucan, she would never know, but here she was fighting draugrs in a crypt and avoiding nasty traps. Ralof had been kind enough to accompany her when she asked, so at least she wasn't alone. He was definitely a competent fighter, _'good looking too'_, she thought, a small smile showing on her face.

The presence of traps was thankfully discovered when they witnessed an unfortunate bandit pull a handle to open a gate only to be shot down by a multitude of arrows. Upon entering the room themselves, Eira and Ralof looked around. "Look here!" Ralof called out, indicating three small stones with engravings on them, "I think it's some kind of puzzle". Eira looked each stone over finding the same three carvings on each of them. "Wait, this serpent… it's the same as the one up there above the gate", she murmured. "What do the other signs up there say?" she asked Ralof as she moved to the second stone.

"Well… the last one is a whale, but the second has fallen off. Wait, this must be the second sign… a serpent!" Eira turned the stones accordingly and they moved towards the handle. "Okay stand back, I'll pull the handle and hopefully get out of the line of fire in time in case it doesn't work". Ralof nodded, having grown confident enough in her skills, and moved back before Eira pulled the handle and quickly performed a neat backflip. They both let out their breaths as the gate opened, without the firing of any arrows. Quickly they pressed on.

Getting the claw from the bandits had been easy. They found the bandit leader caught in the web of a giant Frostbite spider. The man had claimed that if they cut him loose he would show them how to work the claw and share the loot with them, but upon finding his freedom immediately went back on his word. A bad move for him as Eira and Ralof swiftly cut him down. Upon searching the bandit's body for the claw, Eira also discovered a journal and decided to take it in case it contained useful information regarding the crypt. "Do you mind going further in?" she asked Ralof. "Wasn't the claw the reason we came in here?"

"Well essentially yes, but there's something about this crypt. Don't you feel it? There's some strange vibe coming from within". Ralof looked at her strangely for the moment, "I don't feel anything, but if you want to go on I'm with you". "Strange that you don't feel it. I can't really explain what it is, but it doesn't necessarily feel evil", Eira explained as they continued their way. "Thank you for coming with me Ralof", she said softly, truly glad for his company.

The first draugr they encountered very nearly had her squealing like a little girl. She and Ralof made their way through the crypt when she heard a growl like sound behind her. Turning around, Eira was faced with one of the half decayed bodies, shield and sword drawn and rushing towards her! Instinct, born from her time with the Fighters Guild had her drawing her own weapon to block the draugr's strike. The clang of metal hitting metal indicated that Ralof too had found an opponent. Thankfully the draugr weren't too hard to defeat, but they did proceed much more carefully afterwards.

Finally they reached a large wooden door with intricate symbols carved in three large rings. "Looks like another puzzle", Ralof said. Eira nodded, examining the door. "I think we need the claw for this, look it seems to fit here", she said placing the claw in the small holes in the centre of the door. Nothing happened. "Hmm probably something needs to be done with those symbols. Let's see if the bandit's journal mentions anything". Eira and Ralof sat down, leaning back against the door while she pulled the journal out of her backpack and started reading. "Here, this must be it! It says that when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands".

"That doesn't make any sense", Ralof said, looking at the claw Eira had placed on the ground in front of them. Eira picked up the claw, looking it over, "when you have the golden claw, the solution is in the palm of your hands", she repeated. "I suppose that means you need this claw to open the door, but that doesn't solve the puzzle though". "Wait… the solution… what if it means that it's on the claw?" She wondered aloud, turning the claw every which way, until finally she looked at the underside, "YES!". She jumped and turned to look at the door, before frantically twisting the large rings to match the symbols she had found on the claw. Upon entering the claw this time, the doors opened and they pressed on once more.

"By Ysmir, that's impressive", Ralof breathed behind her as they entered the crypt's inner sanctum. _'You can say that again, I never expected to find anything like this!' _In the back of the large cavern was an enormous sculptured wall. _'This is where the vibe is coming from'_, Eira thought as her hands tightened around her weapons, two steel war axes, the one from Helgen that had belonged to Gunjar and the other she had looted from a bandit on the way up to this barrow.

She slowly made her way towards the wall as it seemed to be drawing her in, a steadily increasing sound called out to her in a foreign language she had not heard before, accompanied by a strange vibration that seemed to shake her entire body. As she stepped closer to the wall she saw it, the lowest, curved part of the wall was filled with strange glyphs _'an ancient language?'_ One of the supposed words lit up, drawing her in and suddenly she understood what it said "force" she whispered and the glow faded. _'What is this language? How can I possibly know it, I don't remember seeing anything like it before'_.

The sound of a crypt opening behind her had her spinning on her heels. _'Great, another draugr'_. She and Ralof attacked together with swift blows. This draugr turned out to be much stronger than the others had been. Suddenly it lowered its weapons and called out "FUS" and they were both forced back by an invisible force. _'That's the word from the wall!'_ Eira thought as she scrambled to her feet, just in time to avoid a deadly blow. Ralof's axe to its back, combined with one of her own axes imbedded in the draugr's side finally ended their battle.

As the draugr lay death once more, Eira noticed something lying underneath it. Carefully she slid the object out from underneath the draugr and examined it. "What's that?" Ralof asked as he looked over her shoulder. "Not sure, a tablet of sorts. There are strange carvings and what look like stars on it". She tucked it in her backpack, _'this might be something of great value, if not, it makes for a great souvenir! Maybe I can find a historian to tell me more about it'_. "Let's keep going, hopefully there's an exit nearby". Ralof nodded, glad to get away from this place. They followed the stairs up to a small path. It seemed to be a dead end, but Eira noticed a strange handlebar. Upon turning it, a secret wall was lowered, revealing another path. They followed it into a small cavern. There was no way down though. "Looks like we'll have to jump from here" Eira said.

"Wait, let me go first", Ralof, ever the gentleman offered. Eira nodded and watched him carefully jump down. Once he made it safely down he turned around and held his arms out to her. "Come on, I'll catch you". Eira smiled at his sweet gesture and jumped, straight into his arms. Ralof caught her easily and pulled her close, inhaling her scent. "What are you doing?" Eira asked, surprised by his actions. "Even after spending hours in a burial crypt and fighting bandits and draugr, I can still smell something uniquely you, it smells good", he rumbled as he buried his nose in her hair.

Eira pulled back and looked at him. He smiled looking into her eyes. She felt like she was drowning in his clear blues and before she realized what was happening, his lips were on hers in a gentle kiss. She gasped as he pulled her closer and he used that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Her mind shut off then and she kissed him back, their tongues battling for dominance. Ralof's hands seemed to be everywhere, tucking her into him, their bodies moulding nicely together and Eira buried her own hands in his blond locks. Only when they were both running out of breath did they pull apart. "Uhm… we should probably head back now" Eira said, nervously. _'Sex in a draugr filled dungeon probably isn't wise, even if we re-killed them, who knows if or when they wake up again'_.

* * *

They reached Riverwood late at night, so Eira decided to take the claw back in the morning. She followed Ralof to his sister's house where they enjoyed a quiet late night meal together. Gerdur, Hod and Frodnar were already asleep. After their meal, Eira washed up, wished Ralof goodnight and went to bed. Despite her exhaustion, sleep did not come easy to her that night. Thoughts of Ralof and her attraction to him plagued her mind.

She woke late the next morning and Gerdur and Hod were already working. Ralof was still asleep on his bedroll, so she snuck by him quietly, picked up some bread, her backpack, filled to the brim with her share of the loot from the crypt and the bundle of ancient Nord weapons she had collected in the crypt and tied with a few strips of leather, and made her way towards the Riverwood Trader. Lucan's attention turned to her immediately when she entered his shop. "You're back from Bleak Falls. Did you find anything?" Eira smiled at him "Yup, I found your claw", pulling the claw from her backpack she handed it to him. "You found it?" Lucan asked, taking it with a little laugh. "There it is. Strange… it seems smaller then I remember. Funny thing, huh? I'm going to put this back where it belongs", he said, placing the claw back on the counter. "I'll never forget this. You've done a great thing for me and my sister" he added as he gave her the coin he promised.

"It was no problem. Maybe I can interest you in some of the things I found?" she asked him. "Sure, let's see what you got" Lucan said as he watched her pull a variety of objects from her pack. He paid good coin for the vases, gems and various knickknacks she showed him. Pocketing the Septims she just earned Eira bid Lucan and Camilla a good day and left the shop. She stopped at the blacksmith, Alvor, to sell him the various weapons, shields and pieces of armour she'd looted and had him fit her with new leather armour, before heading to the mill.

She ran into the Bosmer on the way there, who was grumbling about Sven. "What's your problem with Sven?" she asked. "He's a bard, so he says. Occasionally he finds time to do his job here at the mill. Thinks his ballets and sonnets are going to convince Camilla Valerius to marry him. As if she would say yes. An intelligent, beautiful woman like her wouldn't fall for that nonsense… I hope" he grumbled. "You don't sound very sure of that", Eira answered. Faendal looked around before confiding in her "I've been thinking, maybe Camilla needs a little help seeing Sven for what he is". He handed her a letter "could you… could you give her this letter and say it's from Sven? I think I've matched that Nord's lack of cleverness perfectly". He seemed awfully sure of himself. Taking the letter Eira nodded and watched him leave.

Curiously she unfolded to letter to read it.

_My Dearest Camilla,_

_I yearn to have you as my own,_

_Washing my linens,_

_And my fine blond hair,_

_To cook my dinner from my stove,_

_And tend to my house while I wander._

_Yours truly,_

_Sven_

Eira almost burst out laughing. She had to admit, Faendal had done a nice job on the fake letter, but it didn't feel right to give Camilla this fake letter, pretending it was from Sven. The girl should be able to make up her own mind about the two men, without them playing these tricks on her. Mind made up, Eira made her way back to the Riverwood Trader.

She entered the store, greeting Lucan and Camilla, who was sitting on a chair by the fire. "Hey Camilla. Listen, Faendal wanted me to give you this letter and say it was from Sven", she said handing the letter to Camilla. She took the letter a bit hesitantly "he what? What are you talking about?" She unfolded the letter and took her time reading it "why that jealous idiot! Thought he could just manipulate me into never seeing Sven again?" She sighed deeply "thank you for telling me the truth. You should speak to Sven, I'm sure he'll want to thank you too, for defending his name". Eira nodded and headed back out again. She decided to talk to Gerdur before finding Sven.

* * *

It wasn't long before she had packed her few belongings and strapped her war axes to her belt, before saying her goodbyes to Ralof. "I hope to see you in Windhelm. Be careful out there" he said as he pulled her into his arms. Eira smiled against his chest, revelling in his warmth. "I will Ralof. You take care now, we'll meet again soon". And with one last passionate kiss, Eira slung her newly acquired bow and quiver on her back and was on her way to Whiterun.

It was late afternoon by the time she reached the outskirts of Whiterun. She passed a brewery when she noticed a giant trampling over what she believed to be a farm. Grabbing her bow from her back she rushed towards the giant, nocking an arrow while running. When she believed to be close enough she took a deep breath as she aimed and let her arrow fly. It pierced the giants chest brining him off balance. Eira was already on the move, bow slung onto her back once more and war axes drawn, ready to finish him off. Another warrior beat her to it however and it was only then that she noticed him and his two female companions.

One of the women approached her as she sheathed her weapons. "You handle yourself well. You could make for a decent Shield-sister" the redheaded woman, face covered in dark war paint said. "What's a Shield-sister?" Eira asked confused. "An outsider eh? Never heard of the Companions? We are an order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honour. We show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough", she explained. _'Something like the fighters guild then'._ Eira terribly missed the camaraderie she had enjoyed while being a member of the Fighters Guild "can I join you?" she asked somewhat impulsively. "Not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane up in Jorrvaskr. The old man's got a good sense for people. He can look in your eyes and tell your worth". She was quiet for a moment, then "if you go to him, good luck", with that the warrior trio took off.

After looting the giant, Eira made her way up the path, past the stables towards the city gate. One of the guards stopped her "the city is closed, what with the dragons about". _'How did he already know? Had that dragon flown over the city? And did he say dragons? As in there being more than one?'_ Eira shrugged it off to answer the guard "I have news of the dragon attack in Helgen". The guard looked startled for a moment "Oh, the Jarl will want to know. You may enter the city, but we'll be watching you!" he warned her. Eira simply shrugged and made her way into the city.

* * *

She found a blacksmith near the gate and approached the woman "Can you point me to the Jarl?" "New to Whiterun huh? You'll find Jarl Balgruuf up in Dragon's Reach. Just follow this road to the market and take the stairs to your left up into the courtyard with the big, dead tree. From there continue straight on up the stairs". Eira thanked the kind woman and took off. She noticed the guards looking at her, '_wary of outsiders wearing armour and carrying weapons no doubt'_ she thought. Finally she made it up the steps and entered the palace. It was a massive structure, very spacious and imposing.

She was half way in when a Dunmer approached her, weapon drawn. "What is the meaning of this interruption? Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors!" she said. "I have news of the dragon attack in Helgen", Eira explained once more. "Hmm… that explains why the guards let you in. The Jarl will want to hear of this personally. Come, follow me", she said as she sheathed her sword and led the way to a man dressed in fine robes, sitting on a throne. The man she assumed to be the Jarl, was arguing with what Eira thought must be his steward. They stopped their argument as she approached and the Dunmer announced her business, "my Lord, this woman has news of Helgen". The Jarl turned his attention fully to her now "So. You were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?"

"I was. The dragon destroyed Helgen. Last I saw, it was heading this way", Eira explained solemnly. "By Ysmir, Irileth was right!" The Jarl's attention now turned to the man next to him "what do you say now, Proventus? Shall we continue to trust in the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?" Irileth cut in before another argument could start "my Lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once. It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…" This time Proventus cut in nervously, "the Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him. We should not…" "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment to Riverwood at once". The Dunmer placed a fist over her heart as she complied with a "yes my Jarl".

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties", the steward was obviously a little put off by the Jarl's dismissal of his council. "That would be best", the Jarl answered as he turned his attention back to her. "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it. Here, take this as a token of my esteem", the Jarl offered her a set of Imperial armour. Eira huffed inwardly _'is he trying to make a statement?' _"I would appreciate it if you could stay in Whiterun for the time being. Your first-hand experience with dragons might prove useful in the days to come". Eira shrugged, "anywhere I can stay for the time being?" she asked the Jarl. Balgruuf nodded, "Of course, you can rent a room in the Bannered Mare, tell Hulda I'll have my steward drop off some coin for your stay". "Thank you for your generosity, Jarl Balgruuf". With that Eira turned and left Dragonsreach in search of the inn.

She found it easily enough and headed inside. It was a cosy little place with a fire pit and two benches in the centre, tables along the walls and a bar to the right of the fire pit. Eira approached the bar and took a seat. Moments later a woman approached her, "good day traveller, I'm Hulda, the owner of the Bannered Mare, what can I get you?". Eira smiled at the kind woman "the Jarl has asked me to stay in Whiterun for a while, do you have a room available?" "Of course, how long will you be staying?" "I'm not sure, the Jarl said he'd send his steward over with some coin later". Hulda nodded in understanding "very well, we'll work things out later. I'll show you to your room" Eira nodded her consent and Hulda showed her the room. Dropping her backpack on the bed, Eira went back downstairs and retook her seat, ordering a Nord Mead from Hulda.

"Hello, your new around here aren't you?" a young woman asked, taking a seat next to her. "I guess you could say that". "I'm Ysolda, aspiring to be a merchant one day" the woman introduced herself. "I'm Eira, aspiring to live another day" Eira replied with a chuckle. The two continued talking, Ysolda telling her about merchants and why she wished to be one. It wasn't long before Ysolda's need for a mammoth tusk was brought up. "Well Ysolda, if ever I feel the need to go kill a mammoth, I'll be sure to bring you that tusk". Ysolda chuckled, "if you do I'll be sure to teach you a thing or two about bartering", the aspiring merchant offered in turn. With that they said their goodbyes and Ysolda left the inn, while Eira ordered another drink.

It was early evening when a woman and young girl entered the inn. Almost immediately the bard that had been playing almost non-stop approached her, flinging weak pick-up lines her way and otherwise trying to gain her attention. It was obvious the woman wasn't interested but didn't know how to stop the bard from harassing her. "Hey, bard!" Eira called for the man's attention. "You need to leave the woman alone!" The bard huffed, "this fiery wench is mine, she just doesn't know it yet!" The woman's narrowed eyes told Eira all she needed to know, "no, she's not, leave her be or there'll be trouble!" The bard sighed forlornly this time, "oh very well, you're probably right. I won't bother Carlotta again". He stalked off and began playing another song.

The woman, Carlotta, approached her, "thank you miss, Mikael has been harassing me for so long now, I didn't know what to do anymore. He's not the first to come after me since my husband died, but he has been by far the most persistent". "No problem. I'm Eira by the way. You had a lot of men come after you?" Carlotta shrugged, "half the men in Whiterun have proposed to me, some of them were even single!" Eira chuckled. "They just don't understand that nothing will come between me and my little girl Mila", the woman said indicating one of two little girls chatting by the fire. "Who's the other girl?" Eira wondered. "That's Lucia, an orphan. Occasionally she runs small errands in Whiterun, so Hulda lets her stay here. Skyrim only has one orphanage but it's not the best so nobody really wants to send kids there". Before finally heading to her room, Eira managed to gain Uthgerd's respect in a fist fight.

'_I think I'll visit the Companions tomorrow. If I'm going to be staying in Whiterun for a while I'll have to find some way to earn some coin. Besides I'll need somewhere to live, I can't stay in The Bannered Mare forever. Joining the Companions would give me a place to stay, an income and companionship'._ Mind made up, Eira decided to read a bit before trying to get some sleep. Opening the cupboard in which she had stored her things, she picked up the book she had found in the keep in Helgen and started reading. '_Many people have heard the term "Dragonborn" – we are of course ruled by the "Dragonborn Emperors" – but the true meaning of the term is not commonly understood. For those of us in the Order of Talos, this is a subject near and dear to our hearts, and in this book I will attempt to illuminate the history and significance of those known as Dragonborn down through the ages'._

* * *

**[A/N] There we go, Eira does not like draugr! They freak her out (and me too! I was scared shitless upon meeting my first draugr and practically crawled through the entire tomb hoping no to be seen!). You've seen a bit of Eira's clever mind in solving puzzles and her friendly nature in trying to help the people she meets. I'm not sure why she does this yet, but I'm sure with time she'll tell us ;) Please leave a review, I'd love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] Chapter 4 kind of ran away with me. I had something else written entirely and had to push that up a few chapters because this got in the way and really wanted to be written!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything related to it, that honour goes to Bethesda. Eira Wolfsoul however is my original character and she belongs to me. I write this story for fun and to satisfy my own overactive imagination, no profit is being made.**

* * *

**True daughter of Skyrim**

**Chapter 4. Honour to the Companions**

The next morning Eira ate her breakfast at the bar, conversing with Hulda. "I think I'll see about joining the Companions today". "Really? They're honourable warriors and I heard they were looking for new recruits", Hulda answered. "I hope so, if I'm going to be staying here for a while I'll need to earn some coin". Hulda smiled understandingly, "Well if by any chance they won't take you in, just come back here. I know a few jobs that could provide you with a bit of coin to get started". Eira returned the smile, thanking the innkeeper for her kindness before leaving.

She made her way slowly through Whiterun, stopping at the various market stalls and conversing with Carlotta and Ysolda, before moving on. She realized she was walking much slower than usual. _'By the Gods, but I'm nervous! What if they won't accept me? Sure there's other things I could do but still... to be rejected by the Companions... I'm not sure how I'd feel about that'_. She finally made it to the impressive mead hall. _'Jorrvaskr. Well... here goes'_. She took a deep breath and opened the heavy door.

She was greeted with the sounds of a fist fight and people running past her shouting and cheering. Following the others she found a Dunmer man and a Nord woman fighting. Somewhere to her right she heard a heavy voice that seemed familiar say "this is gonna be good!" while others cheered or gave directions. Finally when the fight ended she approached an older man with long greying hair in a ponytail. His left eye was clouded and a scar ran the length of his face on the same side. "What are you doing here?" the man asked gruffly. "I heard you're recruiting. Can I join the Companions?" The man looked her over before answering, "well, luckily for you, that's not for me to say. You'll have to talk to Kodlak Whitemane. He's downstairs, to the right, end of the hall". Eira nodded and went in search of this Kodlak.

Upon reaching the last room at the end of the hall she overheard two men talking. "But I still hear the call of the blood", said a voice similar to one she heard upstairs moments earlier. "We all do, it is our burden to bare. But we can overcome", another voice. "You have my brother and I, obviously. But I don't know if the rest will go along quite so easily", the first voice answered. "Leave that to me". _'The call of the blood? What does that mean? What burden?'_ before she could think on it any longer, one of the men spotted her. "A stranger comes to our hall", it was the second voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I wish to join the Companions", Eira could barely contain her nerves. _'One of them must be Kodlak, by the Gods, this is it, the moment of truth'_. "That's quite alright", the white haired man, the second voice Eira realised, said. "Join the Companions would you now? Here, let me have a look at you. Ah I see there is a certain amount of spirit in you". "Master, you cannot truly consider..." the other man said, but the was cut off by the first man, _'Master, he called him, so this then must be Kodlak'_. "I am nobodies master Vilkas. And last I checked we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts".

Vilkas looked a little disappointed, "Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider". "Sometimes, the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us to seek their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart". Kodlak answered. "And their arm!" Vilkas grumbled. "Of course. How are you in battle girl?" Kodlak asked her. "I can handle myself", she answered truthfully. "That may be so. This is Vilkas. He will test your aim. Vilkas, take her out to the yard and see what she can do". "Aye", came Vilkas' almost exasperated answer.

'_I'm beginning to wonder what I'm doing here. What a pompous arse that Vilkas! Who does he think he is? I'll just have to prove myself to him'._ They finally made it to the yard, a few of the Companions sat gathered around the tables, the grey haired man she initially approached among them. Vilkas turned his attention to her, "the old man said to have a look at you. So let's do this. Just have a few swings at me so I can see your form. Don't worry, I can take it". Eira nodded and drew her axes as he drew his sword. Gripping the axes tightly she swung them in a beautiful arc, connecting with his blade as he blocked them. Eira was quick on her feet, much quicker than Vilkas in his heavy armour and she used it to her advantage. Dodging and swing her axes, most of her attempts were blocked by his sword, but some very nearly hit. If not for her quick reflexes and control, he could have gotten hurt. Finally he nodded and they sheathed their weapons.

"Not bad. But it won't be so easy next time", he said unimpressed. Eira's eyes narrowed slightly at his dismissive tone. "You might make it, but you're still a whelp to us. You do as we say. Here's my sword, take it up to Eorlund to be sharpened. And be careful! It may be worth more than you!" With that Vilkas walked away, leaving Eira with his heavy sword. _'Such an arse! I can't believe it! I guess every guild has a rotten apple'_. Sighing Eira made her way to the Skyforge, glad that Hulda had already told her about it that morning, or she'd have to embarrass herself by asking the other Companions for directions.

"What brings you here?" the blacksmith, Eorlund asked her. "Vilkas sent me with his sword". Eorlund took the sword from her. "I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?" "Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?" Eorlund gave her a small smile, "oh don't worry too much about it, they were all whelps once. Though they may not like to talk about it. And don't let anyone order you around either. No one rules the Companions". Eira looked confused, "there must be a leader?" Eorlund shook his head, "I don't know how they do it, but they have. There has not been a leader since Ysgramor himself". Eira nodded, "well I guess I should get going". "Wait, I have a favour to ask of you", Eorlund said. "My wife is in mourning and I have to get back to her. Could you take this shield I fixed for Aela to her?" Eira took the shield from Eorlund, "of course, I'd be happy to help". "Good", he said and Eira made her way back to Jorrvaskr.

She found Aela in one of the rooms downstairs, discussing something with the grey haired man, though she could not quite make out their words. She slowly walked up to them until they noticed her. "Aela? I have your shield here, Eorlund asked me to return it to you". Both Aela and the man turned to her. "Ah, I've been waiting for this. Glad to see you made it up here". The man interrupted her then, "you know this one? I saw her training in the yard with Vilkas". Aela smiled, "Ah, I heard you gave him quite the trashing". "Don't let Vilkas hear you saying that", the man grumbled. "Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked her. "I don't care for boasting", Eira answered truthfully. "Ah, a woman who lets her actions speak for her. I knew there was something I liked about you. Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head".

"Farkas!" the man called and moments later Vilkas appeared. "Did you call me?" he asked. _'Huh? Not Vilkas then... but he looks exactly like him! Oh! Twins, they must be twins!'_ "Of course we did icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep". "New blood? Oh I remember you. Come on, follow me". And she did. "Skjor and Aela like to tease me, but they're good people. They challenge us to be our best." They were making their way down the hall. "Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life. All right, so here you are", he said as they reached a room across the stairs leading to the main hall. "Looks like the others are eager to meet you. Come to me or Aela if you're looking for work. Once you've made a bit of a name for yourself, Skjor and Vilkas might have things for you to do. Good luck. Welcome to the Companions". "Thank you", Eira said softly as he walked away.

Eira was about to head inside when Farkas' words stopped her. "By the way, if you're looking for something to do. We've got trouble right here in Whiterun Hold. Nothing we can't handle". "What kind of trouble should I expect?" "The Falmer. There have been reports that they are attacking people at night". Eira nodded, "I'll take care of it, just give me the details". "Good. They're apparently hiding out in Shimmermist Cave. Clear it out, do not spare them your blade". Eira nodded and went into the room as Farkas walked away.

The Nord woman from the fight was the first Companion she spoke to and she wasn't very nice. "I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place! But if the Circle vouches for you I'm sworn to respect their judgement. But that doesn't mean I like it". _'Well jeez! Thanks for the warm welcome!'_ Deciding to ignore the woman, Eira made her way over to the Dunmer. "I never thought they would actually let me join the Companions, but now it seems like they let anyone in these days", were his welcoming words. _'It's Bravil all over again! Accept then I was an inexperienced 19 year old youth, lucky enough to be accepted and trained by the best of the best. Now I'm an experienced fighter and I'll have to prove my worth all over again!'_

Shaking her head Eira turned to the last man, wearing leather armour and reeking of alcohol. "Well hey there. You're the new recruit right? I'm Torvor. Might head down to the meadery later, see what they're brewing up. You can smell the honey on the wind". Eira smiled, _'he might be drunk, but at least he's acting somewhat friendly'_. "I'm Eira. Why did you join the Companions?" she asked. "A man of my station has many debts. I'm not much use at learning or labour but I can throw a punch with the best of them. The Companions let me fight for gold so I fight".

"Hey, you're the new recruit!" came the voice of another woman. Eira made her way over to her, "hi, I'm Eira". The woman smiled, "I'm Ria. I was the newest Companion until you came along. I guess that's okay, that just means I can show you the ropes". Eira smiled, finally having found someone being nice to her, someone that wasn't drunk that is. "Why did you join the Companions?" Ria positively glowed upon answering, "Are you kidding? I've wanted to be with them since I was a little girl. Haven't you heard the stories of Kodlak and Skjor fighting of the hundred-and-one Orc berserkers? Skjor says it was more like forty but he's being modest. Where else would I want to be but here? Learning from them, fighting at their sides".

Eira smiled, "well Ria, think you can show me around?" The woman smiled and, taking her arm, led the way through Jorrvaskr. She showed her all the rooms, including those belonging to the Circle, told her how things worked around Jorrvaskr, introduced her to Tilma, Brill and Vignar and told her the names of the unfriendly Companions as well as enough gossip to last her a life time. Once they were done with the tour, Eira prepared to head for Shimmermist Cave.

* * *

The cave was cold, damp and dark, if not for the glowing mushrooms she would not be able to see anything. _'I hate caves, especially the dark and damp _ones'. There were only a handful of Falmer and a few Chaurus', all of them easily taken care of and Eira grew a bit overconfident. _'Easy as pie, I'll take care of their leader and be back in Jorrvaskr before sunrise'_. With that thought Eira reached two enormous bronze doors. _'Dwemer in making'_. That thought should have alerted her to any possible danger within, other than Falmer, but Eira carefully pushed the doors open, bow drawn. She was ready for anything, but the one thing that she most desperately needed to be ready for.

The Falmer leader, a Gloomlurker, was easily spotted in the far corner. Seeing no other threat, Eira lifted her bow, nocked an arrow, drew back the string all the way to her cheek, aimed and released. The arrow silently sliced through the air and severely wounded the Falmer, but as he made his way towards her, something in the darkness behind him came alive. Something huge and metal. "Oh sweet Talos no!" Eira breathed, quickly drawing another arrow and nocking it, she drew back the string and released, thankfully taking out the Falmer so that she could fully concentrate on this new danger.

Adrenaline rushed through her feigns as Eira nocked arrow after arrow trying to damage the Dwarven Centurion headed her way. "Mara's mercy he's not going down!" she muttered frightened for the first time in a very long time. A blast of cold hit her, freezing her to the very core and making her movements more sluggish, despite her natural Nord resistance to cold. '_I have to stay out of his cold steam if I'm to stand any sort of chance'_. Dropping her bow and drawing her axes, Eira rushed the Centurion, hacking and slashing at it with desperate movements. She was going to get hurt, there was no stopping it, all she could hope for now was that she could stop the Centurion before she was too injured to return to Jorrvaskr.

After only a few hits, the Centurion kicked her aside causing Eira's back to connect painfully hard with the wall. Before she could get up another blast of cold hit her. Crying out in pain, she jumped up and rushed the Centurion again, axes once more slashing at anything she could reach. "Die damn it!" she cried out, desperately trying to stay clear of the Centurion's massive arms and legs. The Centurion's fist connected painfully with her side, but she'd managed to dodge it enough to not get knocked aside again. Heart pounding, arms and legs aching, Eira's movements became more and more sluggish as she tired quickly. _'Please just die already, I don't know how much longer I can do this'_.

Finally she managed to hit some apparently important circuit, because the Centurion crumbled to the ground and all the noise it was previously making stopped. Eira herself followed suit, crumbling to the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart still pounded away in her chest, pain, fear and exhaustion overwhelming now that the adrenaline was fading. _'I did it, I'm still alive! Sweet Talos, thank you!'_ Knowing that she could not stay there, Eira dragged herself around, gathering her weapons, before using the wall to pull herself up and limping her way around looking for a quick exit.

She found one that lead to the first cavern, filled with water. The only way to go any further was to jump into the water and climb out on a ramp. Not looking forward to travelling all the way back, Eira jumped. Getting out of the water was much harder than expected because of her exhaustion and injuries, but she managed to get herself on the ramp. _'I can't go any further, I'm exhausted and some of these wounds really need some attention'_. With that thought Eira pulled off her pack and dug around the damp contents for some bandages. After tentatively cleaning her wounds the best she could and dressing them with the damp bandages she dragged herself out of the cave and limped back towards Whiterun. The overwhelming need for safety and warmth overpowering the pain that walking caused her.

* * *

It was late the next day when she reached the outskirts of Whiterun. It was one of the guards that saw her and rushed over. "Are you alright miss? What happened?" he asked as he moved to support her. "Companions... Shimmermist... Centurion" was all she was able to say but it was enough for guard to understand. "You're a Companion? Here let me help you, we'll get you home don't you worry". The guard supported her all the way to the meadery, where another guard took over so that the first could return to his post. The second guard helped her to the stables where another took over to get her up to the city. There a final guard took over, guiding her to Jorrvaskr, followed by the worried glances and stares of the people of Whiterun.

The guard patrolling around the dead tree had rushed up and opened the heavy door, while the other guard helped Eira inside. "I need some help here!" he called out. Vilkas and Aela were the first to respond. "Tsk... got yourself injured on your first job?" Vilkas mumbled as he wrapped an arm around her to support her so that the guard could return to his post. "Vilkas! You don't even know what happened!" Aela scolded him. "Feh! Farkas sent her to take care of a few Falmer, shouldn't have been a big deal". Aela shook her head, "Ria, go get a healer". The woman nodded and took off. As Vilkas lifted her easily and carried her towards the stairs, Eira glimpsed various others watching, Njada, Athis, Vignar, Brill. She groaned softly, feeling humiliated, _'I took down a Centurion, yet I still feel as though I failed'_.

"What happened?" Aela asked as she was being carried down the stairs. "Centurion", was her mumbled answer. Eira was far too tired to say more right now. Both Aela's and Vilkas' eyes widened, though Eira never saw, her own already closed. She was save, they would take care of her.

* * *

Eira's eyes opened slowly and she tried to sit up only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, don't sit up too quickly". Eira followed the hand to look into its owner's eyes, "Ria?" The woman smiled, "welcome back". Eira frowned, "how long was I out for? What day is it?" "Well it's Tirdas, the 26th of Last Seed. You've been out for a little over two days". Eira's eyes widened, "two days?" Ria nodded, "Danica was surprised you even made it back, considering the state you were in. There were still traces of magical cold on you. Must have been a hard battle. Aela said something about a Centurion, is that true? Did you fight a Centurion? On your own?" Eira nodded slowly. "I'll go and warn the others you're awake. Stay in bed, you're not allowed to get up yet".

Skjor was the first to greet her, "good to see you awake", he rumbled. "Ah, our Centurion hunter is awake!", that was Aela who smiled good naturedly at her. "About time", Vilkas she thought, _'the difference between the twins' voices is slight but Farkas' voice is a little deeper... I think'_. Her suspicion was confirmed moments later when Farkas walked in, looking guilty. "I'm sorry for sending you into that cave alone. If I had known there was a Centurion, I'd have gone with you". Eira smiled weakly, "you couldn't have known Farkas. I didn't know until it was too late. It was hidden in the dark and didn't come to live until I attacked the Falmer leader".

"Well you survived and you took care of the job, you have brought honour to yourself and to the Companions, that is what matters". Skjor and Farkas nodded, Vilkas just looked at her. Eira felt a slight blush creep onto her cheeks at Aela's words, _'she doesn't think I failed, she thinks I brought honour to the Companions, they all do. Well except for Vilkas, he doesn't look too happy. Guess he's not easy to impress'_. "I sent Njada to inform Danica that you woke. Once she's had a look at you, we'll see about getting you fed" Skjor said.

* * *

Following Danica's instructions, Eira had taken it easy for a week. The first two days were alright despite Danica's insistence that she remain in bed, the only exception she allowed was for her to bathe. Ria was kind enough to support her to and from the bathing chambers. She spent those first days reading the many books lying around Jorrvaskr, that Ria was kind enough to bring her. When she wasn't reading she spent time talking with Ria, Torvar and Farkas. Even Athis dropped by, "I guess they weren't so wrong in letting you join the Companions, you actually took down a Dwarven Centurion?" he sort of complimented her. The others were busy running various jobs. The third day she was allowed up, but she was already sick of being holed up inside Jorrvaskr. Thankfully Eorlund had dropped by to bring Skjor his new sword and allowed her to come up to his forge with him. _'I'm probably the first Companion to show an interesting in blacksmithing'_, Eira thought as she followed Eorlund up to the Skyforge. "Hmm, I think it's time you had your own Skyforge weapon", the blacksmith had said. And so, for two days they worked on Eira's very own Skyforge sword and dagger, her preferred weapons.

It was Sundas that Eira really became restless and tried getting a new job from Farkas or Aela. "No!" Farkas had said, "I nearly killed you the last time, I'm not doing it again". Aela too refused her, "Danica said to rest up for the week, so rest". "But Aela, I feel fine, please, isn't there something you can give me? Something simple? Anything?" The huntress sighed, "I understand your restlessness, but rest is important. Tell you what, how about we practice some archery together? Maybe I can help you improve?" Eira nodded dejectedly, yet ended up enjoying her practice with Aela. Despite her impatience, she turned out to be a good teacher, able to show her a few tricks that would surely help her in the future. Her final day of resting was spent wandering around Whiterun. She spent time with Carlotta and Ysolda in the market, visited Hulda, Saadia and Olfina in the Bannered Mare and learned some basic alchemy from Arcadia.

* * *

**[A/N] Hopefully this chapter portrayed Eira's humanity. She may be an excellent fighter (not so strange after spending 8 years with the Bravil Fighter's Guild, learning from them), but she's not invulnerable. She bleeds like any other, she gets tired and frightened, she makes mistakes and can grow overconfident and even her Nord resistance to cold has its limits. She's also not born with the knowledge of blacksmithing and alchemy, she had to learn, something she may have started to do in Bravil ;) Enjoyed this chapter? Have questions or concerns? Just want to tell me something? Leave a review, they make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything related to it, that honour goes to Bethesda. Eira Wolfsoul however is my original character and she belongs to me. I write this story for fun and to satisfy my own overactive imagination, no profit is being made.**

True daughter of Skyrim

**Chapter 5. Companionship**

Tirdas, the second of Hearthfire, Eira was finally allowed to get back to work. "Farkas! Have you got any jobs?" The longer haired, friendlier of the twins nodded, "I'll give you something light to do. I want you to go to Riverwood, find Gerdur, the owner of the mill and intimidate her. I want no killing you understand?" Eira nodded, and left Jorrvaskr to make the trek to Riverwood. The walk cleared her mind and allowed her to think on her current situation.

'_I really got to know Ria, Farkas and Torvar this past week. Ria and Farkas are great, friendly, good sense of humour. I can hardly believe Farkas and Vilkas are twins, they're nothing alike in character. Farkas is kind, sweet, brotherly even, whereas Vilkas is a grumbling arse. Not sure what to make of Torvar though, he spends most his time drunk. Athis proved to be not as bad as I initially thought, but Njada still avoids me, not sure what she has against me. I like Aela, she's like a big sister and it's great having someone to have archery competitions with'._

It was early evening when she made it to Riverwood and looked for Gerdur. She found the woman in her home, preparing the evening meal. "Hey Gerdur", _'Gods this is awkward'_, she thought, realising she had a job to do here. "Hello Eira, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Eira smiled at the woman's kindness. "I'm well, thank you. I've joined the Companions". "Really? Have you? What about joining the Stormcloaks?" Eira sighed, "I intended to, still do, but Jarl Balgruuf wanted me to stay in Whiterun for the time being. He thinks I may be able to help his court wizard with his dragon research". Gerdur nodded, "I understand. So the Companions then, that is honourable too". Eira shuffled her feet nervously, "that's actually why I'm here".

Gerdur stopped stirring the pot and turned to her then, "I think I know what this is about". Eira bit her lip, hoping this would end well, Gerdur was a kind woman and she didn't want to lose her beginning friendship with the woman. "I'm glad it was you they sent and not some brute eager for a fight. Don't worry, I know what to do, it will be alright. Now, will you stay for dinner?" Eira shook her head smiling at the woman's kindness, "if you insist". Gerdur returned the smile, "I do, sit while I finish this". "Where is Ralof? Has he left for Windhelm?" "Yes, you just missed him, he left two days ago". Eira spent the evening with Gerdur and her family, before heading for the inn where she would spend the night.

* * *

Early the next morning she made her way back to Jorrvaskr to report back to Farkas. "I took care of the problem in Riverwood", she told him upon finding him inside the mead hall. "Kind of fun to push people around sometimes, isn't it? Good work, sister. Now, Skjor was looking for you earlier, talk to him before you do anything else". With that Farkas took off and Eira went in search of Skjor.

"Ah there you are", the man said upon seeing her approaching. "You wanted to see me?" she asked. "I did. Your time, it seems, has come". Eira frowned confused, "what do you mean?" "Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we could find another fragment of Wuuthrad. He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honour of the Companions demand that we seek it out". Eira nodded before asking, "I see, but what does this have to do with me and my time having come? I don't understand". "This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your Trial. Carry yourself with honour, and you'll become a true Companion. Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture, whelp. He'll answer any questions you have. Try not to disappoint. Or to get him killed".

Eira agreed and went back inside the mead hall, in search of Farkas. She found him easily, sitting at the long table. "Farkas? Skjor told me to talk to you about my Trial". "Yes, I hope you've readied yourself!" he said. "So, you're going to be my Shield-Brother?" He nodded, "So I'm told. I'll watch you to make sure you are honourable. If you are honourable and strong, then I can call you sister". Eira smiled inwardly at his words and the small smile turning up the corners of his mouth at the word sister, _'he seems quite eager to call me sister'_. "Well I'm ready, where do we need to go?" "The scholar said it was in Dustman's Cairn. Let's go". Eira nodded and followed Farkas out of Jorrvaskr, through Whiterun and out to the crypt.

Eira was glad for Farkas' companionship. He turned out to be a lot of fun, _'I actually quite like his simple outlook on life and he's a real sweetheart'_. The walk to Dustman's Cairn took them around 4 hours. They were quiet at first, both enjoying the silence, but after a while Eira decided to ask about this Wuuthrad. "What exactly is Wuuthrad?"_'I vaguely remember the name, can't really place it though'_. "Wuuthrad was the weapon held by Ysgramor when he cut through the elven hordes that once swarmed this land. He made it safe for our kind. Through that weapon, we trace our line straight to the first harbinger of mankind in this land. What fragments we have are displayed in honour, but we always seek more".

"Do you think we'll be able to complete it one day?" Farkas shrugged, "I hope so, Vilkas says this relic is very important to the Companions and to have it whole once more would be good for us". Eira nodded her agreement, "I can see the value in having such an important relic in history restored and displayed in honour". Farkas gave her a mischievous smirk, "you sound like my brother". Eyes narrowed she grumbled, "I do not! I'm nothing like Vilkas!". Farkas just chuckled.

"So, what do you do when you're not out on a job?" She asked next, "I train, sleep, eat". "That's it? You don't have any hobbies? Anything you like to do?" He never even blinked as he answered, "I like to fight". "But other than that, is there nothing you like? Reading? Drinking? Games?" He was silent for a moment before saying, "reading is more my brother's thing. All the Companions drink, it's how we celebrate. The games I play involve fighting. We often have little matches in the training yard. It helps motivate the whelps to work on their improvement". Eira smiled, _'he's not simple as in stupid, he's just a man who likes to keep things simple'_.

She thought the conversation was over, when suddenly he returned the question. "Well, I love reading but I enjoy a good sparring match and improving my skills as well". He gave her an almost boyish smile, "you're like a mix of my brother and I" and she couldn't help but laugh at that. _'What's with you and comparing me to your brother hmm? I'm nothing at all like him, he's an arse, there's nothing more I can make of him'._

"Why don't you guys have horses?" came the next question, almost out of the blue. Farkas shrugged. "We don't need them. We walk or we take the carriage if we need to go anywhere far. Too expensive and too much work taking care of horses for all of us I guess". Eira shrugged, "I guess that makes sense". They were silent for a few moments, before Farkas asked, "what made you join the Companions?" Eira shrugged, "something to do, companionship, I needed work".

"There's lots of work all over Skyrim, you could have become a guard, why join us?". Eira smiled at his genuine curiosity. "I was with the Fighter's Guild in Bravil before I returned to Skyrim. The Companions are the closest thing Skyrim has to a Fighter's Guild". Farkas stopped and looked her over for a moment. "You were a member of the Bravil Fighter's Guild?" Eira shuffled her feet a bit nervously, "uhm yes…? Is that a problem?" Farkas turned back around and started walking again, "no of course not, just surprised. Skjor said they don't let women join them".

Eira scoffed at that. "That's a load of bull. If a woman can fight and she proves herself worthy she can join just as well as any man". _'Though… I have to admit… aside from me there was only one other woman in all the years I was a member'._ Farkas shrugged, "I dunno, never met any of them, before you that is". The conversation ended as they finally made it to the crypt and she followed him down the stone steps. "Let's see if you impress", he said as they entered the crypt.

This time Eira wasn't surprised by the draugr that attacked them, they were still able to startle her though when they suddenly woke up as she crept past. _'By Arkay! That's just freaky! One of these days, one of those draugr will surely put the fear of death into me! No sign at all of Farkas being bothered by them!'_ Eira grumbled inwardly at herself for being so easily startled by dead things.

They finally reached a large round chamber and split up to look for the fragment. "Did you find anything?" Farkas asked her. "Nope it's not in this chamber, guess we'll have to go further in", Eira replied as she stuffed a few potions she found in her backpack. "This gate is blocking the way though, I don't see a pull chain or lever", came Farkas' voice. "There's one in here!" Eira called to him as she pulled the lever, only to become trapped inside the little room as another gate came down. _'Great job Eira, go and lock yourself in on your trial! You've just made a fool of yourself! You're lucky you're not in here alone or you'd really be stuck.'_

Moments later Farkas sauntered up to the gate. "Now look what you've gotten yourself into. No worries. Just sit tight. I'll find the release". Eira grumbled inwardly, _'just sit tight he says! What else am I… Wait… what the…'_ Her eyes widened as five men ran into the room. "Farkas! Behind you!" Drawing his greatsword, Farkas turned around, mumbling a soft "what was that?"

"It's time to die, dog!" one of the men shouted. "We knew you'd be coming here", another added. "Your mistake Companion", came a third voice. _'Companion? So they came here specifically for us? They knew we'd be here! We were set up! But by whom?' _Eira thought frantically. "Which on is that?" a female voice asked. Another male voice answered her. "It doesn't matter. He wears that armour, he dies". Their ambushers were closing in on Farkas, weapons drawn. _'Damn it! I gotta get out of here, I've got to help him!'_ Eira frantically rattled the gate, hoping, against hope, to open it. She tried pulling the lever, to no avail when the female spoke again, "killing you will make for an excellent story".

"None of you will be alive to tell it", Farkas answered calmly. _'Sweet Talos! How can he be so calm! He's outnumbered six to…'_ Her thought was interrupted by a vicious growl. _'Was that… Farkas?'_ Her eyes widened as the sweet man she knew changed before her very eyes. She could hear the crushing of bones as his body shifted and fur spread all over him. _'By the Gods!'_ He let out an ear shattering howl as he attacked, taking his opponents out in seconds before disappearing in the direction their would be attackers had come from.

'_Farkas is a werewolf? By the Gods! Do the others know? What about me… is he just gonna leave me here? Or will he attack me too? Is he still in his right mind?'_ Eira wasn't sure what to think or do as the gate opened. Hands on her weapons, Eira very carefully stepped out into the main chamber, looking around frantically. Moments later Farkas came running up to her and she let go of her weapons, simultaneously releasing the breath she had been holding.

"I hope I didn't scare you", Farkas said. _'Scare me? No… not at all, whatever gave you that idea? You only just changed into a werewolf in front of me! Without my knowledge that I was traveling with one!'_ Instead she decided to ask him what exactly just happened. "It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome". _ 'Fearsome… no kidding'_, Eira's heart was still going a mile a minute.

She couldn't help but ask, "are… are you going to make me a werewolf?". Farkas smiled, "oh, no. Only the Circle have the beastblood. Prove your honour to be a Companion. Eyes on the prey, not the horizon". _'The Circle? They're all werewolves?' _Eira shook herself and asked her next question. "So, who were they?" Farkas shrugged. "The Silver Hand. Bad people who don't like werewolves. So they don't like us either". "We should keep moving. Still the draugr to worry about". Eira nodded and they set off.

The crypt was filled with not only draugr, but more of these Silver Hand as well. They carved their way through anyone or anything that stood in their way. Eira was amazed by how easy it was to fight by Farkas' side. _'I just find out the guy is a werewolf, yet here I am fighting along his side and having complete faith in him. I guess I don't have much of a choice though. There's no going back now, we can only go forward. And to do so, I'll need to trust my shield-brother or risk getting the both of us hurt'_.

As they made it further in, Eira suddenly stopped. "Farkas? Do you feel that?" Farkas looked at her strangely, "feel what?" "That vibe? I don't know how to describe it. I've felt it once before, in Bleak Falls Barrow. It's some kind of power". Farkas shrugged, "I don't feel anything, but don't worry, we'll be fine". Eira nodded, somehow having faith in Farkas and so they pressed on.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they reached the inner sanctum. It was a long hall, lined with crypts. In the back there was another magnificent wall like the one in Bleak Falls and again this is where the vibe originated from. Eira and Farkas slowly made their way further into the chamber. As she neared the wall she could hear it calling out to her in that same foreign language she heard in Bleak Falls Barrow and just like then, it drew her in. She could no longer focus on anything other than the wall. Again there was that blue glow lighting up some of the glyphs, and as she stood before it, she suddenly understood "Yol… Fire", she whispered.

"You okay?" came Farkas' slightly worried voice. Eira shook herself and turned to face him. "I'm fine…", before she could say anything else there was the sound of a crypt opening, followed by several more and Farkas turned around, drawing his greatsword. "A fight!" he called, excitedly. Eira just shook her head, drawing her own Skyforge weapons as she rushed up to one of the draugr, cleanly slicing it's head off before moving on to the next. More and more crypts just kept opening as she and Farkas worked together to take them out.

Farkas wielded his greatsword effortlessly. Sliding it around in a half circle and cutting draugr in half or bringing it down from above and knocking them down before driving the magnificent sword through them. Eira herself spun on her feet decapitating draugr, knocking them back, driving either her sword or her dagger in their gut or chest. They were two trained warriors, performing the age old dance of the warrior and making short work of a great many draugr.

When the battle was finally over, Eira quickly grabbed the fragment before she went about looting the draugr and binding the as many of the weapons as she could with leather strips so that she could carry them back. "What are you doing?" Farkas asked her. "Bringing these weapons to Whiterun. Be a shame to leave them lying around. Alvor, the Blacksmith in Riverwood paid good coin for these, I imagine Adrianne will do the same".

"Well I'm not carrying them", he grumbled. "You don't have to, just give me a moment". Farkas nodded and waited, looking around while she worked. It wasn't long before she finished. "K, I'm done!" she called to him. "This way, I think I found a way out". Lifting the bound weapons Eira made her way up to him and followed him out.

* * *

Getting back to Jorrvaskr took them a bit longer because of Eira's loot and it wasn't long before Farkas offered to carry some anyway. "Thanks hun, you're such a gentleman", Eira had said teasingly, smiling at the little blush that coloured his cheeks. _'Hah! Just made a werewolf blush! That's gotta be a first! For a werewolf, he's not so bad'_. They returned early the next morning, both exhausted but not wanting to stop before they reached Jorrvaskr. Eira quickly sold her loot to Adrianne, before they continued on through the city.

Vilkas was awaiting them at the top of the stairs. "We've been awaiting your return", he said as they approached. "Come, follow me". As they followed Vilkas around the building to the courtyard, Eira wondered, _'did he just sound… I don't know… nicer?'_. Everyone was in the courtyard and the Circle members, Kodlak, Skjor and Aela stood in a half circle. Vilkas and Farkas joined them as Eira uncertainly walked up to them.

It was Kodlak who began the speech. "Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?" he asked. _'Oh wow! This is it! I'm being inducted!'_ Eira thought, excitedly, yet nervously at the same time.

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us", Farkas' words calmed her somewhat. "Would you raise your shield in her defence?" Kodlak asked. "I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us". Eira smiled inwardly, thinking back to their fight with the draugr in the inner sanctum of Dustman's Cairn, _'and stand at my back you did'_.

"And would you raise your sword in her honour?" Everyone's eyes were on her as Farkas answered, "it stands ready to meet the blood of her foes". "And would you raise a mug in her name?" "I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall revelled in her stories". Eira felt her pride soar at Kodlak's next words. "Then the judgement of this Circle is complete. Her heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call". "It shall be so", they all said. And so it was done, she was now a true Companion.

"Well, girl, you're one of us now. I trust you won't disappoint", Kodlak addressed her. "Being a Companion means living such that your Shield-Siblings would proudly say they fought at your side. Glory in battle, honour in life. Deal with problems head on. Leave whispers and sneaking to the gutter rats who can't fight for themselves". Eira nodded, "I understand Sir. Thank you for accepting me".

Stepping closer to him she whispered softly, "Sir, is it true that the Companions are werewolves?" He looked at her for a moment before answering, "I see you've been allowed a few secrets before your appointed time. No matter. Yes, it's true, the members of the Circle all share the blood of the beast. Some take to it more than others. But you need not worry, none of them will ever harm a Shield-Sibling, even when they are transformed".

Eira nodded before asking, "how do you take to it?" He sighed, "well, I grow old. My mind turns towards the horizon. To Sovngarde. I worry that Shor won't call an animal to glory as he would a true Nord warrior. Living as beasts draws our souls closer to the Daedric Lord Hircine. Some may prefer an eternity in his Hunting Grounds, but I crave the fellowship of Sovngarde".

"You're looking to cure yourself?" she asked. "Yes, but it's no easy matter. But you don't need to share the worries of an old warrior. This day is to rejoice in your bravery! Rest now, tonight we will have a feast!".

* * *

'_Kodlak wasn't kidding when he said we'd have a feast!'_, Eira thought wryly as she entered the Mead Hall. _'Looks like everyone got to work while Farkas and I caught up on some sleep'_. The long table was filled with delicious food, whatever you could think of it was there. Extra kegs of mead had been brought in and lined the wall. _'Farkas wasn't kidding when he said the Companions like their mead'_.

All of the Companions and their close friends or allies where there. Kodlak stood by the fire talking to Vignar and Eorlund Gray-Mane. Skjor and Aela were discussing something on the other end of the hall. Ria was chatting up Vilkas, who didn't seem interested, while Farkas was telling Athis and Njada about their trip to Dustman's Cairn. Tilma and Brill where sitting at the table, quietly talking. And Torvar was being his usual drunk self and seemed intent on staying close to the kegs.

Upon seeing her, Vilkas abandoned Ria and made his way over. "The hero of the day! Our newest member finally inducted!" he said as he stepped up to her. "Erm, thanks I guess", Eira answered with a small smile. "Sorry if I was hard on you before. I guess it takes some time before I warm up to newcomers". _'Was that... did he just apologize?'_ "That's alright, no harm done". He clapped her on the back, "come let's get you some mead", and steered her towards the kegs. Picking up a tankard he filled it with a sweet smelling mead and offered it to her.

Taking the tankard, Eira tried subtly sniffing this unfamiliar type of mead. "It's Honningbrew, from the meadery just outside Whiterun. It's sweeter than Nord mead, lighter too so you can drink more before going down", Vilkas explained with a grin. Eira lifted the tankard to her lips and drank. "This is actually quite good!" she exclaimed.

It wasn't long before everyone made their way to the long table to eat. Eira found herself sitting in between the twins, Vilkas on her left, Farkas on her right. The Mead Hall was filled with chatter and the sound of forks scraping plates. The food was absolutely delicious. "Did Tilma make all this?" she asked Farkas. "Brill and Ria helped her out, but most of it's her doing". _'Wow, I can't believe she got all of this ready in the time I slept. And it's all delicious too!'_

Vilkas drew her attention away from her meal, "So, my brother says you were with the Bravil Fighter's Guild". Eira quickly swallowed before answering, "he was correct". "What made you come here?" Eira shrugged, "I needed a change of scenery, I was born in Skyrim so the choice seemed obvious". He looked at her for a moment before saying, "there's something there. Something made you want to leave. What was it? Where you in trouble with the law?" His eyes narrowed at his last words.

"No, nothing like that. And the Fighter's Guild didn't kick me out either, in case you were wondering". He nodded his acceptance, "then why?" Eira sighed and looked at him, "maybe one day I'll tell you, but not right now. Please". Vilkas looked into her eyes for a long time, before finally nodding, "very well" and turning back to his meal. "Thank you", she murmured, turning back to her meal as well.

After their meal it was story time and of course her adventure with Farkas was the story of the night. "Go ahead, you're a better story teller than me I'm sure", Eira said, smiling at Farkas who looked all too happy to be telling the story. As she listened to the slightly embellished story, Vilkas pressed another tankard into her hands and leaned on the table next to her. "So, how greatly embellished is the story?" Eira smiled, "not so bad, it makes up for the parts he can't tell". The smile Vilkas threw her at that had her stomach doing funny things. _'Don't go falling in love with the man just because he smiled at you. He may not be as bad as he let on at first but still, you hardly know the guy! Besides, Ria is smitten with him and she's your friend! Do not go there!'_

Eira quickly returned her attention to Farkas, delightedly telling the others about their fight with the draugr and how she had practically danced around the room to take them out. _'Danced? Oh Farkas, you sure know how to tell a tale'_ she chuckled inwardly. When Farkas finished his tale and answered all the questions, Athis stepped up to tell about his mission with Njada not long ago. After that it was Skjor telling a story of a time many years ago and then Kodlak with an even older story. Even Vignar and Eorlund stepped up to share a story. Mead flowed freely throughout the night and all the while Eira was aware of Vilkas radiating heat next to her. And where at first there had been space between them, by the end of the night there was none. They were touching, shoulder to hip. And she didn't mind. At all.

* * *

**[A/N] Eira is now finally a true Companion! Things regarding the Companions will progress slower from here on out. I always thought she was allowed into the Circle much too quickly. It will happen, just not yet ;) Vilkas had quite the turnaround going from icy to friendly, he just doesn't take too well to strangers in his "pack" especially when he feels attracted to them before they've proved themselves worthy of the Companions. Let me know what you think, reviews are fual! **


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] RL is catching up to me, meaning I have less time to write chapters. This could mean updates will be a little slower from now on. I'll try and keep delays to a minimum, but I might only be able to deliver 1 chapter per 2 weeks for a while. I'm sorry in advance, and I do hope you'll stick with me!**

**[DISCLAIMER] I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or anything related to it, that honour goes to Bethesda. Eira Wolfsoul however is my original character and she belongs to me. I write this story for fun and to satisfy my own overactive imagination, no profit is being made.**

True daughter of Skyrim

* * *

**Chapter 6. Of dragons and Thanes**

A week after her induction into the Companions, Eira was in Jorrvaskr's courtyard having a small archery match with Aela when Skjor entered the courtyard, calling her name. Eira replaced her bow and turned to the older man. "A guard just came with a message from the Jarl. You are to head to Dragonsreach immediately". Eira nodded and quickly gathered her arrows before taking off for the keep. She found the Jarl in his usual spot on the throne, "Jarl Balgruuf, you asked for me?" "I did, there is something you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents, perhaps? Come, let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and rumours of dragons".

Eira followed the Jarl as he led the way to his court wizard. "Farengar, I think I've found someone who can help you with your dragon project". The wizard nodded at his Jarl before addressing her "So the Jarl thinks you can be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons". Eira almost rolled her eyes _'Jeez, you think?' _"Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me. Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not actually be there". Eira just shrugged "alright, where am I going and what is this stone tablet I'm fetching?"

"Straight to the point eh? No need for tedious hows and whys. I like that. Leave those details to your betters, am I right?" Eira narrowed her eyes slightly in annoyance. "I, uh, learned of a certain stone tablet said to be housed in Bleak Falls Barrow. A Dragonstone, said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Barrow, find this tablet, no doubt interred in the main chamber, and bring it to me. Simplicity itself."

"I think I may already have it". Both the Jarl and Farengar looked at her astonished. "Really? Where is it? Show me!" The court wizard sounded as excited as a child with a new toy. "It's in my chest in Jorrvaskr, I'll go and get it". The wizard nodded and while Eira returned to Jorrvaskr, the Jarl went back to his own business. Skjor was waiting for her when she entered the Mead Hall, "what did the Jarl want?" "A stone tablet I found in Bleak Falls Barrow, apparently it's a Dragonstone and something the court wizard needs for his research". Skjor nodded and headed for the courtyard, while Eira went for the stairs leading to the sleeping quarters.

Eira dug the stone tablet out of her chest and returned to Farengar. "Ah! The Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow! You found it! You are cut from a different cloth than the usual brutes the Jarl foists on me". "I got you the Dragonstone, what next?" Eira asked. "That is where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind, sadly undervalued in Skyrim".

There was a commotion outside the wizard's rooms and then Irileth ran in. "Farengar, you need to come at once, a dragon's been sighted nearby. You should come too", she added turning to Eira. "A dragon! How exciting! Where was it seen? What was it doing?" Farengar asked excitedly. "I'd take this a bit more seriously if I were you. If a dragon decides to attack Whiterun I don't know if we can stop it", Irileth said as she led them upstairs.

"So, Irileth tells me you came from the Western watchtower", the Jarl addressed a guard. "Yes, my Lord". "Tell him what you told me. About the Dragon," Irileth urged the guard. "Uh… that's right. We saw it coming from the South. It was fast… faster than anything I've ever seen", the guard explained nervously. "What did it do? Was it attacking the watchtower?" The guard shook his head "no, my Lord. It was just circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure". "Good work son. We'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You've earned it", the Jarl said before turning to his housecarl. "Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and head down there".

The Jarl turned to her then, "there is no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. As a token of my esteem, I have instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And please accept this gift from my personal armoury", he said, giving her a pair of enchanted hide bracers. Eira nodded her thanks when Farengar spoke. "I should come along. I would very much like to see this dragon". "No. I can't afford to risk both of you. I need you here working on ways to defend the city against these dragons". Farengar nodded disappointedly "as you command".

"One last thing, Irileth", the Jarl stopped the Dunmer as she turned away. "This isn't a death or glory mission. I need to know what we're dealing with". Irileth nodded "don't worry, my Lord. I'm the very soul of caution". With that they took off for the main gate to gather the mustered soldiers and head to the Western watchtower.

Upon arriving there, they found the watchtower in ruins and surrounded by fire and smoke, but no dragon. They spread out, looking for survivors or signs of the dragon. "No! Get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!" a surviving guard cried out to them. Before he could say anything else there was a loud roar from the sky. "Kynareth save us, here he comes again!" the guard said, drawing his bow. Moments later the dragon appeared and Eira could hear one of the other guards plead "Talos save us! It's a dragon!"

Drawing her bow and nocking an arrow Eira searched the sky for the dragon. As soon as it came into view again she released her arrow and quickly nocked the next one. Suddenly the dragon landed in the middle of the tower's ruins and she could hear its words, "krifkrin. Pruzah!" though she did not understand them. The dragon then turned to her and with a "Yol" a blast of fire was sent her way.

Eira just barely managed to duck out of the way to avoid getting burned. She quickly rolled back to her feet, nocking another arrow and letting it fly. The dragon however remained on the ground and kept coming after her. Knowing her bow would be of little use now, she replaced it for her Skyforge sword and dagger. Taking a deep breath she rushed at the dragon, cutting her sword along its massive jaw, before jumping up onto its head and driving her dagger into its skull. With a final roar the dragon cried out "Dovahkiin! No!" and went completely still. Eira breathed heavily as she flicked the blood of her weapons before sheathing them. "GET BACK!" someone called. Her eyes widened and she jumped back quickly as the dragon dissolved into flames, but the strange orange light coming from it went straight at her!

She couldn't move as the light entered her body. She felt a warm tingling feeling all over and then she heard the dragon's voice in her mind. "Dovahkiin! You have slain me, Mirmulnir!" The feeling faded along with the voice and she could move again. One of the guards rushed up to her "I can't believe it! You're… Dragonborn…" Eira looked at him confused "what do you mean, Dragonborn?"

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there were still dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?" Eira frowned in confusion _'well something did happen with that light and the dragon's voice, but... I don't feel different'_, she thought. "I don't know what happened to me" she answered the guard honestly. "There's one way to find out. Try to shout… According to the old legends, only the Dragonborn can shout without training, the way the dragons do", the guard explained.

Eira shrugged, turned away from the guard and his gathered companions and shouted the word she'd read in Bleak Falls Barrow "FUS". She was shocked by the blue circled wave of something coming from her. She was so lost in thought she barely heard the guards talking around her. When they dispersed, Irileth spoke to her, "you should head back to Whiterun, the Jarl should know what happened here". Eira nodded and headed back to Whiterun.

She could see the stables ahead of her when the ground below her shook and there was a thundering sound from the sky. "DO VAH KIIN!" Then everything went quiet again. _'There is that word again, Dovahkiin, the dragon said it too'_. Eira shrugged it off and continued her way to Dragonsreach.

* * *

Pushing the large wooden door open, Eira made her way into the keep and headed for the back of the enormous hall. When she neared the throne, Avenicci approached her "good. You're finally here. The Jarl's been waiting for you." Eira nodded and approached the throne. "You heard the summons. What else could it mean? The Greybeards…" the Jarl said to another man dressed in scaled armour, who then turned to her. "We were just talking about you. My brother needs a word with you". The Jarl then addressed her "so what happened at the watchtower? Was the dragon there?" After Eira recounted the events at the watchtower, the Jarl's eyes widened. "So it's true. The Greybeards really were summoning you".

"The Greybeards?" Eira enquired confused. "Masters of the Way of the Voice. They live in seclusion high on the slopes of the Throat of the World", he explained. "What do these Greybeards want with me?" she questioned. "The Dragonborn is said to be uniquely gifted in the Voice, the ability to focus your vital essence into a Thu'um, or Shout. If you really are Dragonborn, they can teach you how to use your gift". The Jarl's brother addressed her then, "didn't you hear the thundering sound as you returned to Whiterun? That was the voice of the Greybeards, summoning you to High Hrothgar! This hasn't happened in … centuries, at least. Not since Tiber Septim himself was summoned when he was still Talos of Atmora!" He seemed rather excited.

"Hrongar, calm yourself. What does any of this Nord nonsense have to do with our friend here?" Avenicci asked. "Capable as she may be, I don't see any signs of her being this, so called Dragonborn". "Nord nonsense?!" an obviously insulted Hrongar said. "Why you puffed-up ignorant… these are our sacred traditions that go back to the founding of the First Empire!" Jarl Balgruuf calmed his brother and Avenicci was quick to apologize. "Whatever happened when you killed that dragon, it revealed something in you, and the Greybeards heard it. If they think you're Dragonborn, who are we to argue? You'd better get up to High Hrothgar immediately. There's no refusing the summons of the Greybeards. It's a tremendous honour".

The Jarl proudly told her he too once made the journey to High Hrothgar and briefly described the place to her before saying "go to High Hrothgar. Learn what the Greybeards can teach you". Eira nodded, "I will but... erm... do you think it's possible to keep this Dragonborn business secret? For now at least". The Jarl studied her a moment. "You would hide what you are? In a time when people need a hero?" Eira sighed softly, "please understand Jarl Balgruuf. This has come as a bit of a shock to me. I just need some time. I don't mind people knowing there is a Dragonborn, just as long as they don't know it's me". The Jarl nodded, "very well, I understand. I will send word to those who know to keep your identity a secret". "Thank you Jarl Balgruuf".

Before she could leave however he stopped her again. "You've done a great service for me and my city, Dragonborn. By my right as Jarl, I name you Thane of Whiterun. It's the greatest honour that's within my power to grant. I assign you Lydia as a personal housecarl, and this weapon from my armoury to serve as your badge of office". The Jarl handed her a beautifully carved, enchanted axe. "I'll also notify my guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think you're part of the common rabble, now would we? We are honoured to have you as Thane of our city, Dragonborn". With that Eira was dismissed.

As she made her way out of Dragonsreach, she was approached by a woman with dark eyes and brown, shoulder length hair. She was dressed in steel armour, with a shield strapped to her back and a sword on her hip. "The Jarl has appointed me to be your housecarl. It's an honour to serve you". Eira smiled at the woman, so this was Lydia. "I'm Eira, can you explain what exactly it means to be a Thane?" Her housecarl returned the smile "It means the Jarl has recognized you as a person of great importance in the hold. A hero. The title of Thane is an honour, a gift for your service. Guards will know to look the other way, if you tell them who you are". Eira nodded her understanding "what does a housecarl do?" she wondered next. "As my Thane, I'm sworn to your service. I'll guard you, and all you own, with my life", Lydia explained.

"Well I could use a drink, care to join me?" Lydia smiled "of course my Thane, lead the way". They headed to the Bannered Mare and settled down at one of the tables on the side. Saadia, the Redguard approached them "good day ladies, what can I get you?" "I'll have some Nord Mead and a Honey Nut Treat". "Just a Honningbrew Mead for me" Lydia added. Saadia left and returned shortly after with their orders.

"So what's a Thane supposed to do around Whiterun?" Eira asked Lydia before taking a bite of her Honey Nut Treat. "Well that's up to you really. Jarl Balgruuf might call on you for advice, but other than that your time is yours to do with as you wish". "That's good, shouldn't interfere too much with my duties to the Companions then". Lydia's eyes widened, "you're a Companion?" Eira nodded, "yup, was inducted just a week ago". "Wow, Companion, Thane and Dragonborn", Lydia whispered in amazement. "Shht! I'd like to keep that last bit quiet please". Lydia looked at her confused, "why? It is a great honour". Eira sighed, "I suppose so, it's just... I don't know... a bit of a shock really. I guess I just need some time getting used to it". Lydia nodded, "I understand my Thane. I won't say a word, but you have you informed the Jarl and the guards of your wish?" Eira nodded, "I have, the Jarl said he would take care of it".

"I suppose I should start making a name for myself as Thane of Whiterun. Any ideas?" Lydia nodded her understanding "you should talk to the innkeeper Hulda, she's most likely to know what's going on and who may need help". Eira took another sip from her bottle before standing up "I'll be right back then".

"Good day, lady Eira", Hulda greeted her as she approached the bar. "Good day, I was hoping you could point me in the right direction for some work". Hulda turned to a cupboard and took out a folded note. Handing it to her she said "here, take a look at this. The Jarl's men came by the other day and left this. You look capable enough to handle it". Eira unfolded the note and read it before refolding it. _'A bounty, no problem', _she thought, making her way back to their table.

"Did Hulda have any leads?" Lydia asked. "The Jarl's men left a bounty for the bandits in Halted Stream Camp, do you know it?" Lydia nodded, "it's an old iron mine North of here, not too far". Lifting her bottle to her lips, Eira took another sip, relishing in the cold minty taste. Her father had loved Nord Mead and had it imported to Cyrodiil, Eira had quickly come to love the taste and was glad that she could now freely order it again. "We'll head there in the morning", she decided.

The rest of the evening they spent drinking, eating and chatting. Mostly it was Lydia telling her about Whiterun's history and the various customers in the Bannered Mare. One of them, a broad shouldered blond Nord wearing Imperial armour kept glancing her way. "Who's the Imperial?" she asked Lydia softly. "That's Idolaf Battle-Born, he's married to Alfhild, they have a son and own one of the farms just outside of the city. Looks like he's interested in you though". She added mischievously. Eira shook her head "well he can dream on, I'm no home-wrecker, besides he's Imperial". "You're not?" her housecarl asked a little surprised. "I might have been had they not attempted my execution at Helgen without even questioning me". Lydia gaped at her shocked "you were going to be executed?" "Yup, had my head on the block when the dragon swooped in and saved my life". Lydia's eyes were so wide, Eira couldn't help but laugh.

"What happened?" Eira shrugged "I got tired of living in Cyrodiil, so I decided to return home. The Imperials ambushed Ulfric Stormcloak and his men and were taking him to his execution in Helgen when I walked in on them at the Pale Pass. Before I knew it I was knocked out, no questions asked, and woke up on a cart headed for Helgen".

"Wow, I can understand your dislike for them" Lydia murmured. "What about you? You picked a side?" Eira wondered. "No, I was in the Jarl's service, I would have abided by his decision. Now I'm your housecarl and I'll abide by your decision". Eira shook her head "you have a mind of your own Lydia, you should be free to make your own decision". Lydia took a swig of her mead "I never really thought of it, both sides have their reasons and faults. I've always believed in Talos though, so I guess I'd lean more to the Stormcloaks then the Imperials". Eira smiled "good to know". Finally Eira decided to head back to Jorrvaskr. Lydia had a room in Dragonsreach, but agreed to meet her outside the Bannered Mare at sunrise.

* * *

"So... Thane of Whiterun hmm?" Came the deep brogue of Vilkas as she entered the Mead Hall. "You've heard already?" she asked turning to him. "Word gets around fast. What did you do to earn the title?" Eira sighed relieved, _'so he hadn't heard that part, for a moment I feared he had. I don't want anyone to know yet'_. "I helped the Jarl's court wizard with some important research and other... matters of importance". Vilkas just looked at her for a moment and Eira feared he would ask more questions, _'questions I cannot answer without telling him I played a part in killing the dragon outside Whiterun. And if he knew that he's smart enough to put two and two together'._ "I guess congratulations are in order then", he finally said. Eira smiled, "thanks".

"Do not let your new title interfere with your duties to the Companions". This time it was Skjor's deep voice and Eira turned to the source. He had been standing on the other side of the door. _'Have they been waiting for me? Standing beside the door like the guards in Dragonsreach?'_ "It shouldn't. According to my housecarl I may be called upon by the Jarl for advice, but other than that my time is my own. Anything I do for Whiterun can be done on my days off". Skjor nodded, "you have a good head on your shoulders it seems. Use it well and you could make it very far". Eira frowned, confused as he walked away.

"He's right you know", she turned back to Vilkas now. "What did he mean I could make it very far?" Vilkas shrugged, "exactly what he said. You're a competent fighter, with both a sword and the bow. I can tell you're smart too. I've even heard Eorlund tell Kodlak that you're a decent blacksmith". Eira smiled at that, "I like to know the weapons I wield, what better start to truly knowing them, then crafting them yourself?" Vilkas actually smiled at that, "I like the way you think".

"I should be heading for bed, Lydia and I will be taking care of a bounty for the Jarl in the morning". "Lydia?" Vilkas asked. "The Jarl assigned her to be my housecarl". Vilkas nodded, "be careful" Eira smiled mischievously, "are you worried about me Vilkas?". He scoffed, "you're the newest recruit, can't let you get hurt on your day off". Eira shrugged, "no, I guess we can't" and sashayed away with a soft, "goodnight Vilkas". She didn't miss his softly murmured, "goodnight little one" and smiled inwardly.

* * *

Eira and Lydia made their way to the old mine on foot, just as Lydia said it wasn't very far. The mine was situated in a small rocky hill and surrounded by a palisade wall. The four bandits on lookout were easily taken care of and they made their way into the makeshift fort. In the centre of the fort a small shack was build, currently housing the skeleton of a mammoth, "looks like they added a poaching business to the mine as well", Lydia commented. After making sure the area was clear, they made their way inside. They found a bandit mining and Eira took him out with one of her arrows. "The gate is locked", Lydia said, "does he have a key?" Eira shrugged and searched the man "yup, got it", she tossed the key to Lydia and bagged the bandit's valuables, before following after her housecarl.

Sneaking down the path they found themselves on a ramp, overlooking the main chamber. There were three more bandits, one of them the chief, if his heavy armour was any indication. Noticing the slick, iridescent liquid on the ground and the flame lantern hanging from the ceiling, Eira took her bow from her back and nocked an arrow. She aimed, took a deep, steadying breath and exhaled on release. The lantern fell and exploded on the ground. One of the bandits was killed in the resulting fire, the other two rushed at them. Unsheathing her sword and dagger, Eira joined Lydia in the fight.

Once the bandits were taken care of and the fire died down, they looked around the main chamber. "Can you gather all this loot while I mine some of the ore? It should get us quite a bit of coin" Eira said, picking up a pickaxe. "Of course my Thane" Lydia answered as she set to work, stowing all kinds of valuables into their backpacks and bundling larger loot with leather strips. When they finished they explored a small tunnel, Eira had found while mining. It led outside, to a large spiked pit. They found two unfortunate souls, an Altmer and a Nord, a dead deer and surprisingly a wounded horse that had narrowly missed the spikes.

Eira carefully approached the keening horse. "Shhh, I'm not going to hurt you". The horse calmed somewhat, allowing Eira closer. She carefully touched the horse's shoulder and ran her hand down it's torso to let it know of her presence while she checked the beautiful blue roan for injuries. The only injuries she found were two broken legs. "Lydia, do we have any healing potions?" The housecarl rummaged around her backpack and handed her two potions. Eira carefully kneeled by the horse's head and uncorked the first bottle.

The horse resisted at first, but Eira quickly soothed it back to a calm state and poured the two potions on the horse's tongue. It wasn't enough to fully heal the horse, but it was enough that the animal, a mare, Eira discovered could stand and walk tentatively. "She's not wearing any tack, you think she's one of Skyrim's elusive wild horses?" Lydia looked the horse over before answering "I think so, she's not fitted with horseshoes and there's no branding marking her either".

Eira quickly created a makeshift halter and lead from some rope they'd picked up inside the cave and led the horse inside and through the cave, back up to the makeshift fort. The horse remained calm as they led it to Whiterun's stables. Skulvar, the owner of Whiterun Stables, approached them when they neared the stables. "You've captured a wild horse?" he asked bewildered. "Actually we found her in a pit, thankfully she missed the spikes, but two of her legs were broken. I've fed her two healing potions, but she's not fully healed yet". Skulvar carefully looked the horse over. "She's a very fine horse m'Lady, good strong build, lean muscle. I'm sure we can get her fixed up in no time". Eira nodded and paid the man to house and care for the horse. He'd wanted to arrange for a fitting, but Eira decided to wait and see if the horse wanted to stay with her or return to the wilds.

Upon entering the city, they visited Adrianna, the blacksmith and Belethor the pawnbroker to sell their loot. Eira offered half of it to Lydia but she refused, insisting that it was her job to accompany and protect her Thane and the Jarl saw to it that she got paid sufficiently. Finally Eira relented and dismissed Lydia, before heading back to the Bannered Mare. She took a seat at the bar, ordering a Nord Mead and asking Hulda if she knew of any more work or gossip.

She mentioned the sad state of the Gildergreen and how everyone wished Danica, a priestess of Kynareth would do something about it. Eira decided to talk to the priestess in the morning and continued to socialise with the local patrons, the twins, Torvar and Njada, who had finally warmed up to her, where amongst them.

"You survived the bandits. Good", Vilkas said as he approached her. Eira shook her head, "you doubted me?". Vilkas just shrugged, "you may be a Companion now, but you're still a new blood". Farkas clapped his brother on the back, "don't worry about her brother, she can handle herself". Eira smiled at the easy going twin, "thank you Farkas". She continued to drink and talk with the twins. Torvar was just drinking and rabbling and Njada, to her surprise was busily conversing and flirting with Sinmir. Eira smiled at that discovery, _'so Njada and Sinmir huh. Good for them, I hope they work out'_.

* * *

**[A/N] In my pc version of the game I have a mod that gives you 3 free horses waiting for you in Riverwood. From the moment I picked one I wondered how my Dragonborn might have acquired her horse if not bought and this seemed like a plausible story. So Eira has started gathering her titles ;) Dragonborn and Thane of Whiterun, I wonder what else awaits her! Let me know what you think, is the formatting of the story alright? Reviews are fuel!**


End file.
